Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)
by shameblack
Summary: [Regalo de cumpleaños a Free-eyes] Naruto es el Hokage y está casado. Sasuke es un ninja y está casado. Y nada está bien, hay meses y meses de separación, bosques inmensos entre ambos y la pequeña flama de la añoranza. (O cómo se enmiendan errores y se cometen otros.)
1. I

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : Después de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Parejas** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias** : Quizá tendencias al adulterio, deseos reprimidos y algo de palabras fuertes.

 **N/A** : No tiendo a hacer ni mínimamente así de cortos los capítulos, pero es una situación especial y pues ya qué. Dedicado con todo mi amor a Free-eyes, que es una zorra y cumple años.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**  
 _Para Free-eyes. Feliz cumpleaños, maja_

—¿Tu otra vez?

La pregunta se mece entre el aire nocturno, al tiempo que ve salir de entre las tinieblas los rubios cabellos, ahora ya más cortos y con un tinte un poco más opaco.

—Aquel mensaje me pareció extraño. Preferí venir a confirmar en persona—responde casual, caminando tranquilo, con aquella sonrisa media que ahora parece no desprenderse de él.

La noche enfría y quizá a Sasuke le fastidia el hecho de tener que toparse con Naruto justo en un día así, cuando la soledad arremete con más fuerza y sus ganas de odiarle se saben más tensas. Poder estar molesto a la distancia parece, de pronto, algo mucho más sencillo.

—Ha sido justo como te he dicho antes. No entiendo qué parte no entendiste.

Naruto solo mira hacia los lados, curioso, sin siquiera notarse interesado en las palabras de Uchiha. Le dice que qué hace afuera a estas horas, y dónde se puede conseguir una bebida caliente. Sasuke bufa y se voltea sobre sus pies, porque le importa un bledo que sea el Hokage, que le tenga que mostrar respeto y que haya viajado desde Konoha por una estupidez.

No tarda en sentir los pasos a su espalda, para luego ver el perfil sereno y maduro de su amigo, que le acompaña sin saber siquiera el camino. Algo que supone están ya algo acostumbrados.

—No tengo café, pero tengo sake—le dice al llegar a la cabaña maltrecha donde ha estado viviendo los últimos tres meses. Naruto pasa después de él y se deja caer en una silla tambaleante, sonriéndole al tiempo.

—Suena mejor.

La noche se les va entre murmullos tenues y peleas ridículas. Sasuke le pregunta si los aldeanos pagan sus impuestos para esto, para permitirle al Hokage una salida para hablar con él. Naruto le sonríe con algo extraño entre los ojos y deja el vaso de sake en la mesa. No responde a la pregunta, pero en cambio le comenta sobre lo grande que se ha hecho la villa, las novedades que han acontecido localmente, y un poco sobre las demás aldeas también.

Sasuke no pregunta por nada en realidad. Lo prefiere así, simplemente escuchar el sonido incesante de la voz de Naruto, pensar que todo esto podría ser diferente, y que ese espacio y tiempo en su línea puede doblarse y extenderse hasta cuanto quieran.

Le ve partir al amanecer, y se obliga a correr en dirección opuesta, a poner el mayor espacio entre ambos, porque si no, quizá todo seguiría siendo una línea borrosa y él necesita de sus límites, necesita de su ahora y no del hubiera. Eso no evita que toda la siguiente semana lo primero que vea al despertar sea su espalda alejándose entre el bosque en forma del remanente de su sueño, y el remordimiento, ridículo y patético, de querer frenarlo un poco, de hacerlo regresar. De gritarle que se quede.

Pasan ocho meses y la ciudad en la que se encuentra se inunda debido a las fuertes tormentas. Lleva empapado el abrigo más exterior y comienza a sentir aquel frío traicionero colársele en la espalda, acariciándole justo en medio, haciéndole sentir escalofríos de pura humedad. Está debajo del techo de algún local cualquiera y se siente cansado y quizá un poco sorprendido. Le huele de entre la tierra mojada y le siente golpearle el hombro con el suyo propio, para hacerle compañía debajo de aquel toldo rojo que tiene cuatro goteras y unas letras estampadas que han comenzado a borrarse.

—¿Volviste a confundirte con el mensaje?

—Quería ver con mis propios ojos de lo que me hablabas.

Guardan silencio, que no se queda sin sonido, pues la lluvia contra el asfalto y la banqueta resuenan como un pillar, y a Naruto le recuerda a aquella técnica de Sasuke, a otros días lluviosos, a lo necesario que es hablar en un lugar más privado que una callejuela en mitad del diluvio.

Escucha a Sasuke suspirar a su lado antes de ponerse a correr por entre la lluvia. Naruto le diría que así se va a mojar más, pero piensa que eso es algo que el propio Uchiha diría, y que sonaría a desacato saliendo de su boca. Simplemente le sigue hasta llegar a un hotel poco elegante, y se trepan por uno de los laterales. Están dentro del cuarto, empapando el piso justo antes de que un trueno rompa el negro del cielo.

—No llevas tu capa.

—Me parecía muy llamativa.

—Todo tú eres llamativo.

Uchiha le lanza una toalla a la cara que cacha al vuelo, para luego sentarse en el alféizar, observando al otro quitarse la ropa y exprimirse el cabello. Sasuke hace como no darse cuenta y le dice que no tiene caso ir a la guarida en plena tormenta, y que mejor esperen a que mengüe la lluvia. Naruto dice que no podría estar más de acuerdo y _dónde está el sake cuando se necesita._

Sasuke se levanta y le mira directo, para luego voltearse y encerrarse en el baño toda la media hora que tarde en bañarse. Naruto se encoge de hombros y tira la ropa mojada junto al montón de Sasuke en el piso, curioseando por ahí y allá en la habitación. Se recuesta en el colchón de esa cama de dudosa reputación y al tiempo escucha la puerta del baño abrirse.

Cierra los ojos y siente el colchón hundirse a su lado, luego huele el shampoo en la piel de Sasuke. Piensa que su cabello ha de oler mejor y se ríe bajito, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su vientre.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Pensé que te estabas muy solo—se encoge de hombros—. Solo quise venir a hacerte compañía.

—Y aprovechar para tener los últimos reportes de la misión—completa Sasuke y el sarcasmo se le siente hasta en la respiración, pero Naruto asiente con la cabeza, de pronto motivado por nada en especial.

—Eso mismo.

Se guardan el silencio en los bolsillos y Sasuke se mueve de pronto hacia el otro extremo, secándose el resto del cuerpo con la toalla. Se recarga en la pared y le mira, poco a poco va flexionando las piernas hasta que resbala y termina sentado en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la toalla entre las manos. Se miran, uno desde la cama, el otro desde el suelo. Se siente fuera de su sitio y quisiera apartar la mirada, porque le comienza a doler, y de qué se trata todo eso si duele, de qué sirve que esté a kilómetros de Konoha si le va a doler igual, si Naruto va a venir hacia él de cualquier manera.

—Creo que ya estamos mayorcitos para esto.

—¿Para el qué?

—Deja de…—suspira, más de frustración que de cansancio—. Déjalo ya.

Naruto se sienta en la cama y observa hacia enfrente, justo por la ventana que está empapada en lágrimas, que podría apostar se siente fría contra sus dedos, que se siente distante contra todo él.

—Ella ha crecido mucho, ¿sabes? Seguro que será una jovencita preciosa. Tiene tu cara.

Sasuke se lleva una mano al cabello y enreda sus dedos, sintiendo de pronto las preocupaciones muy cerca.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. Las cuido por ti, Sasuke. Jamás dejaría que nada les pasara.

Y le cree, porque a Naruto jamás podría no creerle, porque la convicción en su cara y la honestidad en su tono le hacen confiar con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón en la mano.

Al final se levanta del suelo y termina sentándose a su lado en la cama, con las piernas y el pecho descubiertos. Naruto le ve y murmura algo sobre cómo _un resfriado termina en una pulmonía y qué ingrato eres Sasuke, tápate o te enfermarás_ , antes de echarle una manta encima.

Terminan durmiendo en la misma cama, con el calor bajo las sábanas y el susurro armonioso de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana.

No van a la guarida, más que nada porque al despertar mira a Naruto cambiarse y le observa sonreírle con el amanecer a su espalda y una promesa en los ojos. Le ve marcharse de nuevo y siente el viejo conocido nudo en su garganta formarse.

Dice adiós a la nada y se deja caer en la cama otra vez. Huele a ellos y por un segundo en medio de la eternidad, eso es suficiente.

Con el tiempo, se acostumbra a las visitas ocasionales, deja de preguntar el por qué y simplemente se deja llevar. Un día se encuentran en lo alto de una montaña y la luna está grande sobre ellos. Naruto le cuenta de su hijo y Sasuke le piensa. Le dice un "¿Crees que pueda reconocerla?" y sabe que Uzumaki ha entendido, porque le mira a los ojos y le guarda paciencia. Le responde un "Eso espero" que le duele un poco pero sabe se lo tiene merecido. Naruto le palmea la pierna, le sonríe y le dice que la próxima vez traerá una foto. No lo hace, pero Sasuke no le recrimina, principalmente porque se encuentran en medio de una pelea y piensa que pareciera que los años les pesan a ambos. Terminan con una sonrisa cómplice y un nuevo reporte sobre el escritorio del Hokage.

Sasuke se acostumbra a esa rutina, a la soledad rota por la presencia de su mejor amigo y al dolor ya constante en su pecho, en lo fastidioso que resulta pero que no puede evitar. Hasta que un día Sasuke dice algo acerca de la soledad y Naruto se queda callado, sentado a su lado al borde de un arroyo que nace de las montañas, y lleva el agua clara, completamente transparente.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo y ya—le dice después de un rato, cuando las manos de Naruto se han puesto completamente de blancas por la fuerza con la que las aprieta.

—Estás solo porque no me dejaste estar aquí—le responde a media voz, sin mirarle—. No me quisiste cerca.

—Iba a dejar a la aldea sin su líder.

—Y en cambio me dejaste a mí sin mi mejor amigo.

—Sabes que soy el único que puede rastrearle, solo con el sharingan…

—¡Y tu sabes a lo que me refiero! —le grita de pronto, mirándole con los ojos revestidos en lágrimas silenciosas y la ira en las pupilas.

—Solo estás siendo egoísta—responde Sasuke, levantándose de su lugar, cogiendo la katana en su estuche recargada en el suave pasto.

—¿Egoísta? ¿De qué mierda…? —le escucha ponerse de pie y sabe que podría evitar el agarre, que podría evitar cualquier cosa pero le deja, porque quizá él también lo necesite, tal vez le quiera sentir enojado y frustrado, justo como ha estado él ésta parte de su vida. Así que se deja tirar y voltear por Naruto, se deja escudriñar por esos ojos de mar, de cielo infinito y el enojo que los pinta, que le grita desde el fondo, donde las tristezas nacen—. Deja de darme la espalda. Si tú eres el que tiene algo que decir, deberías decirlo.

Le quiere decir que le extrañaba, que extrañaba sus ojos y su sonrisa, y que puede lo haya hecho desde hace tiempo. Pero no lo hace, porque eso no tiene sentido, porque nada entre ellos lo tiene y quiere estamparle el pie en el rostro, pero le quiere cerca como quiera.

Al final, se limita a mantenerse callado, mirarle afilado y soltarse de su agarre. Camina de regreso a la aldea donde reside ahora y siente los ojos de Naruto en su nuca, y de pronto la idea de no volver a verle le aterroriza. Se odia por irse, y le odia a él por dejarlo. Se siente idiota y exhausto también.

Se siente igual incluso cuatro meses después, cuando tiene que rendir su informe por teléfono con el mismo Hokage. Habla con monotonía, y cuando Naruto le pregunta "¿Todo bien?" se limita a asentir y colgar la llamada. No vuelve a pisar el mismo bosque de nuevo.

Los días se van pasando, entre halcones mensajeros y llamadas rápidas por teléfono. Evita lo más que puede cualquier conversación que no sea sobre la misión y se priva de saber sobre su hija. Es octubre y tiene señal en el teléfono y batería para una llamada. Es de tarde y antes de darse cuenta ya ha marcado el número y la voz al otro lado de la línea le contesta con la misma diplomacia que en los últimos siete meses.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —pregunta con paciencia, esperando el informe de la misión y los nuevos avances en ella. Sasuke traga saliva y aprieta la mandíbula. _Cobarde_ , se dice, _idiota_.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dobe.

Cuelga antes de dejarle contestar. Lo prefiere así, porque entonces quizá se doblegaría, quizá le dolería más. O quizá le haría extrañarle de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A** : De acuerdo, para aclarar, esto tenía la intención de ser un One-shot (como los que suelo hacer) peeero, no lo he tenido listo y realmente es un regalo para Free-eyes, así que aquí tienen el primer capítulo corto que voy a escribir en mi vida. Ojalá ya lo tenga listo para dentro de una o dos semanas. Serían a lo máximo tres o cuatro capítulos (exagerándole diría yo) y todos con una extensión parecida.

En fin. Disculpen los errores de cualquier índole. Vengo queriendo hacer este fic desde hace uuuuf, mucho tiempo, pero hasta hace poco que me llegó la inspiración y ¡zaz! aquí está. Por si no se entiende está situado en el inter entre el final de Naruto y Naruto Gaiden. Ambos son idiotas y yo les quiero :D

Gracias por leer. Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana.

Y tu perra, feliz cumpleaños. Te quiero con todo mi kokoro (:

 **~Shameblack~**


	2. II

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : Después de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Parejas** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias** : Quizá tendencias al adulterio, deseos reprimidos y algo de palabras fuertes.

 **N/A** : Que me paso el tiempo como si fuera gratis, y entre meses y meses solo pasan dos párrafos. Quizá advertencia sobre la temática del adulterio y tal. Si se sienten incómodos con ello, pues ir con cuidado.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**  
 **II**

Pasan tres meses más antes de que le vuelva a ver. Hay nieve alrededor y ninguno de ellos parece ir lo suficientemente tapado para aguantarla. Terminan metidos en una cueva desocupada y prenden un fuego miserable, consiguen unos pájaros sin mucha carne y cocinan en silencio, con los arboles desnudos afuera, bailando con la poca brisa invernal. Naruto le ofrece una botella de algo fuerte y Sasuke acepta sin siquiera ver bien qué es. Cuando el alcohol le raspa la garganta siente la mirada de Naruto sobre él pero la evade. Piensa que se ha convertido bueno en eso, y la sola idea le amarga un poco más.

Terminan de comer en el mismo silencio de antes.

—¿Me vas a evitar para siempre?

—Me lo estoy pensando.

Naruto hace una mueca demostrando lo poco agradable que le resulta la idea, para luego levantarse de su sitio y caminar hasta sentarse a un lado de él, con la botella en la mano.

—Creo que me echarías de menos.

—No— sí.

—Yo lo haría. Lo hago—da un trago—. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Sasuke se queda en silencio un momento, sopesando las posibilidades, los antes y después. Luego, le mira a la cara y habla antes de pensar.

—Porque dolía. Me dueles y eres imbécil. Al final la escogiste a ella.

—Y tú a Sakura.

—Porque ella era mejor que quedarme con las manos vacías, y porque no voy a reconstruir mi Clan solo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, dejando el día fluir entre sus cuerpos, dejarse enrollar por el calor de la fogata. Es un invierno crudo y de pronto ambos se sienten confundidos, como si nunca nadie se los hubiera dicho, que el frío era cruel.

—Es más complicado de lo que parece—dice al final Naruto, dejando la cabeza caer entre sus brazos.

—Supongo.

Se quedan así unos minutos más. Las llamas se van apagando, y con ellas las brazas. Todo volviéndose más frío.

—Te quiero.

—No es suficiente Naruto. Para ninguno de los dos.

—Tú tienes a tu mujer. Yo a la mía— hace una pausa, con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos y el frío alrededor—. Pero te quiero—murmura.

—Dime, Hokage, ¿a ella la quieres como me quieres a mí?

El gruñido de fastidio no se hace esperar y pronto vuelve a tener los azules ojos sobre los suyos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Sasuke le mira atento, esperando la respuesta, necesitando oírla de su propia boca—. Sabes que nunca, a nadie más…

—Hace mucho tiempo apostaste por mí cuando nadie más lo hizo—cierra la boca con brusquedad y sopesa las palabras. Pronto, se da cuenta que hace tiempo había querido decir exactamente eso—. Sin darme cuenta me había vuelto algo importante; sin notarlo tú lo habías hecho también. Quizá antes no lo pude ver, pero ahora…es diferente. Ahora me doy cuenta de qué ocurre; ahora soy yo quién apuesta y eres tú quien se volvió irritantemente importante. Todo mi juego, mis reglas, giran a tu alrededor. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no me arrepiento.

Cuando termina de hablar se decide a aguantarle la mirada y hacerle frente. Naruto le mira con los ojos abiertos y transparentes, tristes también. Sasuke le odia, las ganas de gritar le llegan al pecho y se obliga a mantenerse sereno, a no dejar ver lo débil que se siente, lo estúpido que piensa que es. No va a darle esa satisfacción a Naruto, no va a dejarle la oportunidad para tenerle pena o condescendencia. Pero entonces lo que ve es a Naruto sonreír triste, casi desesperado. Aprieta los ojos y ahora solo es una línea de azul oscuro que Sasuke puede ver. Está a punto de hablar –no sabe sobre qué, pero todo con tal de arruinar la quietud que de pronto se formó- cuando Naruto se ríe con tristeza, y aprieta los puños.

—Debiste…—empieza, con la mirada enojada y la voz serena, tan calma como el agua en el mar—, debiste decirlo antes, Sasuke idiota—se lleva una mano al cabello y estira, cerrando los ojos—. Debiste decírmelo antes.

 _Antes_ cuando no era muy tarde, cuando Naruto había dado el mundo entero por él, cuando hubiera bajado al infierno sin pensárselo con tal de tener a Sasuke bien, a su lado. Cuando Naruto le miraba cuando nadie más lo hacía y le defendía. Cuando le sonreía en mitad de un día gris y eso era suficiente para Sasuke. Cuando hubo tantos no-besos y palabras ahogadas, pesadillas a media noche y la sonrisa tranquila de Naruto, sus brazos cálidos y sus palabras sinceras. Antes cuando no había compromisos y eran ellos dos, y parecía suficiente.

—Nunca pensé que tú…—dice a manera de excusa. Le duele ver a Naruto tan quebrado, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, sus dedos jalando de su cabello de forma casi dolorosa. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke iba a saber que todo aquello no era en una sola dirección? ¿Qué si se lo hubiera pedido Hinata nunca hubiera pasado?

—¿En verdad sigues pensando que los mejores amigos hacen lo que tú y yo?

Las palabras las siente frías, inapropiadas y extrañas para ser habladas por Naruto. ¿Qué iba a saber él de eso? Naruto siempre había sido tan intenso, tan directo y honesto; insoportable para su punto de vista. Jamás había tenido otro amigo y nunca nadie le dijo que quizá lo que sucedía entre ellos no era mera amistad.

Se siente tonto, pero más que nada frustrado.

—Siempre voy a apostar por ti—le dice, porque es verdad, porque siente que Naruto lo debe de saber, que cuando llegue a casa y se recueste con ella siga pensando en Sasuke, en que no ha cambiado nada, que sigue cubriéndole las espaldas, que le sigue queriendo.

Naruto no le responde, pero le mantiene la mirada y es más que suficiente porque en ella Sasuke ve todo lo que no escucha. No ha cambiado nada de cuando tenían trece, quince, diecisiete –toda la vida, quizá-. Lo sabe porque lo puede sentir, porque aunque Naruto no le toque su mirada lo hace, y Sasuke siente cálido, como un día en verano y en su pecho la opresión se libera un poco, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba saberlo. Al final, Naruto le abraza entre un ambiente frío y las cenizas de la fogata. Le hunde la nariz en el cuello y le aprieta la nuca. Uchiha hace lo propio y se deja hacer; se deja enrollar en ese abrazo que le dura la eternidad pero al mismo tiempo una milésima de segundo. Le deja un beso en el cuello y suspira contra el hombro de Naruto, antes de que todo acabe y le vea partir de nuevo.

Se queda de pie en medio de la cueva por mucho tiempo, pensando e imaginando un poco también. La insensible realidad le azota cuando un viento helado le raspa las mejillas. El invierno es aún más frío que cuando comenzó, pero está pronto a terminar.

Pasan dos meses más para que vuelvan a verse. No hay mucho que contar, aparentemente, y el aire entre ellos se vuelve incómodo en medida que va sucediendo la noche. Naruto saca una botella de su mochila y le hace beber la mitad. Sasuke no se queja y sigue la corriente, porque es más fácil aguantarle si no está consciente del todo, es más fácil pensar que no todo es mierda si lo que ve de Naruto es borroso y se olvida de que hay quién le espera en la villa de regreso, con quién comparte cama todas las noches. Así que bebe, y se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, porque es patético, porque ambos los son y son conscientes de ello. Lo son mientras Naruto se va recargando en él, riendo de la vida y mirando las estrellas. Sasuke le dice que se quite de encima y algo sucede, no sabe qué, pero Naruto le mira desde muy cerca, sus manos apretándole las piernas y la botella vacía a un lado.

—¿Qué..

—¿En verdad sigues…no ha cambiado nada?

—¿De qué me hablas, Naruto? —le empuja y logra ganar quince centímetros de espacio, que al tiempo son rellenados por la cara de su amigo, que parece tan serio, tan honesto.

—Jamás, a nadie más…—le mira atentamente, como si quisiera hallar la manera de poder colocar sus pensamientos en palabras. Sasuke le ve ponerse pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos perdidos en el suelo. Le voltea a ver y se ríe después para atrás—. Si te digo te vas a reír y me vas a llamar idiota.

—No me digas, entonces.

—¿No quieres saber?

—Como quiera me dirás.

Vuelve a sentir las manos de Naruto sobre su regazo, y de pronto es muy consciente de la presión que ejercen y lo calientes que están; el olor que expide la piel de Naruto, que recuerda a árboles y días de otoño. Por su parte, Uzumaki se acerca lo más que puede, le mira con ojos felices y algo tímidos. Sigue avanzando hasta que llega a su oreja y le respira sobre ella, aún riéndose el muy idiota.

—Es solo que, a veces me quedo despierto pensando, porque lo hago mucho últimamente, a cada rato—le dice suavecito, en un murmullo ronco, con el aliento raspando la piel del cuello cuando se aleja un poco y desencaja su boca del oído de Sasuke—. Pienso mucho en lo que te dije, y en lo que casi me dijiste. Pienso en qué hubiera pasado. Y, cuando menos me doy cuenta, solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me odio, a mí y a ti. Y en lo mucho que me gustaría besarte.

—Naruto…

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo, es ridículo. Y ahora te tengo aquí, enfrente y me miras con tan mala cara y aún así lo único que quiero hacer es acercarme. A veces olvido a qué hueles—se detiene y le pega la nariz al cuello, aspira y deja un beso, se aleja lo suficiente para mirarle de frente, y Sasuke respira hondo, le mira con el cejo algo fruncido y las manos sobre sus antebrazos—. Quisiera…

Sasuke le agarra de los hombros y le arrastra hasta que ya no hay espacio y hay labios contra labios. Es sorpresivo para ambos, Naruto porque esperaba que Sasuke cediera con más dificultad y éste último porque no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Pero está sucediendo y es un desastre de descoordinación y movimientos erráticos, de suspiros en labios ajenos y manos apoyadas en donde pueden. De alguna manera logran acomodarse un poco, y Naruto le encaja una mano en el cuello y le acerca aún más, le abre la boca con la lengua y Sasuke suspira quedito cuando todo por fin se acopla.

Se toman de la ropa y se aprietan lo que pueden, hasta que están envueltos en un abrazo y Naruto se le despega un poco para hablar. Sasuke le sigue besando la piel, las mejillas, la quijada y baja por el cuello. Se siente muy pequeño, muy ávido por conocer también. Siente que el cuello de Uzumaki es kilométrico y besarle ahí, en ese punto entre el hombro y el nacimiento de la garganta es lo que había estado buscando toda su vida; lame y muerde un poco y el gemido que sale de la boca de Naruto se le antoja tan sugestivo, tan elocuente y adictivo que solo puede pensar en hacerlo gemir más, en escucharle decir su nombre con la voz quebrada.

Sin embargo, cuando está terminando la segunda mordida y el suspiro grave de Naruto lleva un rato resonándole en la cabeza, es que siente las manos calientes sobre su cara, que lo alejan y levantan, hasta que los ojos de mar de su amigo le interceptan, mirándole entre fascinado y aterrado. Lo acerca lo suficiente para plantarle otro beso, uno más superficial y dulce. Naruto es quien le vuelve a separar, ahora con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

—Me has besado.

—Eso parece.

El rubio agacha la cabeza, sus manos ahora reposando sobre los hombros de Sasuke, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre el pequeño pedazo de piel desnuda del cuello.

—Ha sido mejor que cuando tuvimos trece—dice distraídamente, aún sin subir la mirada. Sasuke toma sus manos de sus hombros y las baja despacio, repentinamente preocupado por Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me has besado—contesta a media voz; Sasuke asiente sin entender. ¿Había sido una mala decisión?, ¿después de que fuera el propio Naruto quien lo dijera? —. Estoy casado, Sasuke. No debería de querer besarte, no debería de besarte—habla despacio, como si haciéndolo más lentamente fuera más fácil. Al final de la oración levanta la mirada y Uchiha nota el conflicto debatiéndose en la mente de su amigo.

—Entonces qu-

—Pero el mayor problema no es ese—le interrumpe Naruto, ladeando la cabeza, con sus ojos confundidos y culpables—. Si no que, pese a todo, realmente quiera volver a hacerlo—pausa y se ríe leve, como si no lo creyera—. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me estoy odiando justo ahora.

—Yo también estoy casado—le recuerda Sasuke, como si aquello pudiera hacer más fácil el conflicto y dejarle ver a Naruto que no es el único cometiendo adulterio.

—Pero tú a Sakura no la ves desde hace casi cuatro años. Yo a Hinata la veo a diario.

—Creo que estás exagerando las cosas, dobe. Solo fue un beso.

—Pero no queremos solamente eso, ¿o sí?

Sasuke se queda callado y le mira fastidiado. Por debajo de la tela puede ver la pequeña mancha roja en su garganta, la prueba de que no, no sólo quiere un beso. Desde nunca ha querido solo un beso. Le quiere entero, le quiere para él, con la convicción de que siempre se tendrán mutuamente, y ya no le causa problemas decírselo a sí mismo. Lo ha aceptado, como ha aceptado que por Sakura nunca podrá sentir algo ni remotamente cercano a lo que siente por el imbécil de Naruto y que si se casó con ella fue porque era lo lógico; porque Naruto había preferido a Hinata y Sasuke se había acobardado todas esas veces que pudo haberle besado. Ahora ahí están las consecuencias. Ambos casados, con familias y deseosos de besarse, tocarse e ir juntos al puto séptimo cielo.

Aunque claro, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke él es el ultrajado. Él había llegado mucho antes que Hinata, y había sido ella _la otra_ , la que se interpuso en lo que no le importaba. Por supuesto que ahora, eso no ayuda en nada. Naruto sigue con su polémica moral y Sasuke está comenzando a sentir un pequeño retazo de culpa para con Sakura. Más que nada porque ambos crían juntos a su hija –que es Sakura quién lo hace; si él sabe algo es lo mierda que está desempeñándose en el campo de Padre-, y sería incómodo para todos en general que Sasuke tuviera una aventura con el Hokage. Por otro lado, están sus buenas intenciones –hacía Naruto- y esos deseos escondidos ya no tan escondidos –hacia Naruto también- que ahora ambos lados saben que existen.

Empero, eso no desaparece lo que ahora está sucediendo, lo que ambos están sintiendo. Ahora todo parece un poco peor: ambos saben que lo quieren, pero no pueden. Sasuke siente que ha chocado contra una pared que no puede escalar y no va a salir de ahí nunca. Supone que entiende un poco a Naruto; Hinata no ha tenido la culpa de nada, ella simplemente siguió a su corazón y ahora ha quedado en medio de lo que Naruto y Sasuke en un principio no resolvieron. Sakura era más de lo mismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Aguantar—le responde Naruto, apretando la boca frustrado, no creyendo lo que está diciendo. Tiene a Sasuke enfrente, con las mejillas calientes y los labios abiertos, gustosos de recibirle, y aún así no lo hará. La imagen de su mujer queriéndole le provoca otro vuelco en el estómago.

—Esto es una mierda.

—No puedo hacer más, Sasuke. No puedo hacerle esto a ella.

—Ya lo sé—le corta abruptamente, enfadado con todo en general. Cada día encuentra una razón más para odiar la mierda de vida con la que terminó.

Naruto se disculpa con la mirada y decide terminar la noche en paz, ignorando la picazón en sus manos, el ansia por volver a tocarle, por hacerlo más profundo y con más significado. La culpa en su mente es suficiente para mantener todo eso a raya, para regañarse y sentirse mal consigo mismo, lo adecuado para no intentar nada más con Sasuke, quien a su vez se queda callado, concediéndole eso. Naruto se pregunta cuánto van a poder aguantar así. Le da miedo descubrirlo.

La velada termina silenciosamente tranquila. Naruto se despide en un gesto vago, sin saber si lo correcto sería quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Sasuke le ahorra la tortura y es él quien se marcha del lugar, dejando a su paso una brisa fría.

Al llegar a casa Naruto le sonríe a su hijo y a su esposa. Cuando le besa los labios, en ese gesto tan cálido y dulce como siempre, no puede evitar pensar en Sasuke, en sus manos sosteniéndole, en su mirada, el cómo lo destrozó. Esa noche sueña con Sasuke. No es diferente todas las siguientes.

* * *

 **N/A** : La cosa es que tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero a Fanfiction le dio por quebrar y no dejarme ni meter a la cuenta. Así que voy y lo subo a AO3. Hoy, que funciona Fanfiction, AO3 está trabado xD Si no es uno es el otro.

Gracias por leer :) Trataré de actualizar con regularidad, porque tengo pensado hacer esta historia cortita (como notarán gracias a los magníficos saltos de tiempo entre meses y meses xD) y tal.

Que tenga una semana bien linda, que la mía no empezó de lo mejor pero eso qué :)

 **~Shameblack~**


	3. III

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : Después de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Parejas** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias** : Adulterio, deseos reprimidos y algo de palabras fuertes.

 **N/A** : Que me paso el tiempo como si fuera gratis, y entre meses y meses solo pasan dos párrafos. Quizá advertencia sobre la temática del adulterio y tal. Si se sienten incómodos con ello, pues ir con cuidado.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**  
 **III**

Cuando ya han pasado más de tres meses, y el calor de primavera es fresco llega una carta a la oficina del Hokage, indicando las nuevas localizaciones de las guaridas clandestinas a las que Uchiha les sigue el paso. Naruto arruga un poco la hoja entre sus dedos mientras va leyendo. Ha vuelto todo a ser tan impersonal, tan ajeno a ellos.

—¿Vas a volver a irte?

—¿Qué?

Shikamaru le mira recargado en el sillón que tiene en su oficina. Su mirada solo es de aburrimiento. Lleva en las manos un paquete de hojas que Naruto supone tendrá que leer y firmar en un futuro próximo.

—Por lo general es en estos casos que te decides a ir a hacerle una visita a Sasuke y asegurarte que todo esté bien.

—Si, por lo general—asiente Uzumaki, regresando su mirada a la carta. Quizá tendría la convicción de volver a hacerlo si no fuera que probablemente sería una muy mala idea.

—¿Lo harás? —sigue la pregunta en el aire y a Naruto le cuesta trabajo mirar a Shikamaru para responderle, así que no lo hace. Piensa que si se aventura a hacerlo, entonces todo podrá leérsele en la cara y tiene suficiente miedo como para no arriesgarse.

—Creo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Si vuelve a haber algún avance significativo, lo haré.

—Ya—responde Shikamaru asintiendo, yendo hacia su escritorio y acomodándole el paquete de hojas enfrente—. Tienes que leer éstos y firmarlos.

—Ya sé—bufa—. ¿Quién diría que el trabajo de un Hokage el noventa por ciento de las veces se reduciría a esto?

—El deber es deber. Venga, ya casi es hora de la comida.

Naruto deja a un lado la carta/informe de Sasuke para disponerse a completar el trabajo que le dejó Shikamaru. Después del quinto reporte leído y firmado se recarga en su silla y suspira fastidiado. Se imagina el tacto de Sasuke contra su boca y se vuelve loco un poco más. Ojalá la primavera fuera más duradera.

Para el cuarto informe de Sasuke, Naruto piensa que está teniendo un problema muy serio. Ha guardado los tres anteriores en un cajón de su escritorio y se empeña en releerlos al final del día cada que está solo en su despacho. Se inventa que dicen algo más que lo estrictamente necesario. Mirándole la letra se pregunta qué tan mal la estará pasando Uchiha, lejos de los amigos y la seguridad de la aldea. Lejos de él.

El sol se está poniendo cuando su celular tiembla contra la madera del escritorio. Abre el mensaje desconociendo el destinatario. Una localización nueva, se va a mover en dos semanas. Naruto le contesta para que sepa que lo ha leído –más tarde que temprano, depende de la diferencia de horario y la mala recepción-, cuando de pronto le salta otro mensaje. _"¿Cómo la estás llevando? Aquí es un infierno, si te preguntas"_ Sonríe contra la pantalla, triste en el fondo. _"Aquí no es muy diferente"._

Al momento que Hinata le recibe con un beso es que Naruto lo tiene decidido. En cuanto pueda, va a ir a encontrarse con Sasuke, lo que se traduce en una semana antes de que Uchiha cambie su localización otra vez.

Lo sorprende sentado a la orilla de un río, mirando su reflejo en la espada. Se sienta a su lado y nota lo poco que ha cambiado; las mismas ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre, juntos a la orilla de un arroyo.

—No pensé que vendrías—le recibe Sasuke, sin apartar su mirada de la hoja metálica.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

—No hay mucho que ver, ya queda muy poco de la guarida, y solo han estado moviendo unas cuentas cosas. No he podido sacar mucha información está vez.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho.

El viento ruge por entre los árboles y aquel melodioso sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por la brisa les interrumpe la conversación. El sol se filtra de entre las copas de los árboles y hay pequeñas flores cayendo de lo alto, terminando en la superficie del agua, siendo arrastradas corriente abajo. Naruto se siente como una de ellas, y ya no está seguro el curso que están tomando sus acciones. Tal vez no debería de estar ahí, pero no puede pensar en ningún otro lugar más donde quiera estar. Aunque sea a distancia, aunque no le pueda tocar, prefiere estarse ahí, para escucharle respirar y oler el bosque en su piel, la sangre debajo de las uñas de sus dedos. Algún día eso le va a acabar.

—No lo estás poniendo muy fácil—masculla Sasuke, envainando su katana y levantándose para caminar un poco más cerca del río.

—Me estuve apretando los huevos para no venir antes.

—No soy yo quién no puede.

—Ya sé.

Uchiha voltea para verle y la visión que tiene Naruto es abrumadora. Ahí está Sasuke y su perfil recortado contra la luz que rebota del agua clara, sus ojos oscuros y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La manga vacía de su atuendo meciéndose suavemente conforme la brisa primaveral va pasando por los árboles y mueve su cabello también. La garganta se le seca y se odia quizá aún más. Cierra los ojos y fuerza una sonrisa que se le antoja extranjera en su cara.

—¿Para qué nos haces esto? —le pregunta Sasuke, ignorando el debate interno que Naruto está manteniendo con su moral.

—¿Sería más fácil si no nos viéramos?

—Sería más sencillo, si—medita Sasuke, volviendo a girarse hacia el caudal. El problema no es ver a Naruto, es verlo y saber que no puede hacer nada, que no puede tocarlo ni esperar que algo más pase. El problema es dejarlo ir sin tener nada ahí, entre este bosque o en su cabaña alquilada unos kilómetros más al norte. El problema es que desde hace mucho se está muriendo de ganas por hacerle todo lo que a su mujer nunca le hizo, y verle ahí, por él, no lo está haciendo más llevadero.

—No puedo no verte.

—Pues mírame y vete—espeta contra el viento, apretando su puño y maldiciéndose por dentro. Le escucha acercarse y siente una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Yo no sé qué estás haciendo tu, maldita sea—de un movimiento brusco aleja la mano de Naruto y le mira furioso, dolido también—. ¿Para qué vienes a buscarme si no podemos hacer nada?, ¿para qué me vienes a recordar lo miserable que soy?

—Yo también soy miserable.

—Tu miseria y la mía no son comparables, Hokage—gruñe déspota Sasuke—. Tú tienes a tu mujer, yo solo tengo frustración.

—¿De qué me sirve mi mujer si no estás tú? Joder, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si la dejo?, ¿sabes lo que provocaría eso? No puedo ser así de egoísta.

—Entonces vienes y me jodes a mí, ¿no? Para qué mierda me pides que te bese si esto es lo que ocurre después. Esto está siendo una mierda.

—Lo sé—reconoce abatido. No tiene muchas palabras para Sasuke porque sabe que tiene razón. Había venido con la idea de aligerar las cosas, pero ahora ya no tiene fuerzas.

Al final pasan la tarde al lado del arroyo, prenden una fogata y beben a turnos lo que le queda a Sasuke de su botella de sake. No se dicen mucho, pero a Naruto todo aquello le es suficiente para aplacar su ansiedad y saber que puede durar más así; que puede quererle de lejos, como lo ha estado haciendo toda su vida. Que no todo está perdido.

Es de madrugada cuando regresa a la aldea y su cama tibia por el calor de Hinata le envuelve y aparta el frío del exterior. Mira su cabello oscuro y sedoso caerle por la espalda y lo acaricia suavemente. Se imagina que así podría haber sido su vida con Sasuke; se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ser así de feliz.

No es sino hasta tres semanas después que choca con Sakura por accidente, y ella le sonríe sincera, cariñosa. En su mano lleva la de Sarada y Naruto no puede evitar sonreírle y agacharse hasta su altura, admirando sus finas facciones, una combinación perfecta entre Sasuke y Sakura.

—Te has puesto aún más linda—le dice, haciéndola sonrojar y esconderse levemente detrás de la falda de su madre, no sin antes sonreírle también.

—Gracias—murmura con su vocecita infantil, y Naruto solo quiere abrazarla y hacer que Sasuke la vea, dejarle ver la maravilla que él y Sakura engendraron.

Cuando regresa a su altura, Sakura le espera con una pregunta discreta, sus ojos verdes algo preocupados. _"¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien?"_ Naruto le sonríe lo más reconfortante que puede y por un segundo por su cabeza pasa el pensamiento de que Sasuke y él se han besado, y han querido volver a hacerlo. Que Sasuke no la quiere y quizá nunca la vaya a querer.

—Todo perfectamente bien. Les manda saludos—contesta con afabilidad. Sakura ensancha una sonrisa aliviada y puede ver cómo Sarada se acerca un poco más para escucharle.

La niña le jala de la capa y Naruto vuelve su cabeza hacia ella, para toparse con aquellos ojos grandes, oscuros y expresivos que le observan anhelantes.

—¿Has visto a mi papá? ¿Está bien? —Naruto asiente, a punto de contestarle con palabras cuando ella le interrumpe—. ¿Nos extraña?

—Muchísimo.

Sarada sonríe grande, sin restricciones y Naruto siente algo apretarle el pecho. Se recuerda hablarle de Sarada a Sasuke la próxima vez que le vea, porque el caos que ellos estén llevando a cabo no tiene nada que ver con ella y su padre. Sarada está pronta a cumplir cuatro años y de pronto, aquella realización, le pesa mucho sobre los hombros. Sasuke ha estado fuera por tanto tiempo.

Quizá en la mente de Sakura su voz ya se ha comenzado a distorsionar; quizá ya no recuerda la profundidad de sus ojos. Pero Naruto lo hace, porque no se ha permitido permanecer demasiado tiempo lejos de Sasuke. No podría volver a esa época de su vida cuando todo había comenzado a desmoronarse. El miedo de volver a perderlo le duele muy en el hondo. Pero siente lástima por Sakura y aún más por Sarada. Ella, que nunca ha escuchado la voz a Sasuke y menos aún le ha visto sonreír. Nunca ha sentido el amor de un padre mientras que Naruto se ha dignado en visitarle lo más seguido que puede para conservar fresco el recuerdo de todo él. Se siente como un paria, como si estuviera robando momentos preciados. Siente que ha atentado contra la infancia de Sarada y el matrimonio de Sakura –aunque esto último lo ha hecho de una manera más física de lo que le gustaría-.

Se despide de ellas, y al llegar a casa abraza a su hijo con todo el amor y tristeza que siente encima. Hinata le mira preocupada, pero él se encarga de disipar esa consternación. Por la noche, mientras Boruto duerme, hacen el amor. Lento y silencioso, con besos lánguidos y pacientes, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Hinata susurra su nombre en su oreja unas cuantas veces y Naruto la aprieta entre sus brazos y contra el colchón. Al final, cuando la ve recostada mirándole, con sus mechones oscuros cayendo por todas las sabanas, con ese amor infinito en su mirada, Naruto piensa que es la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez existió; también es el momento en el que Naruto se siente aún peor. Ella le dice que le ama y le desea buenas noches. Él le responde una mentira, pero no importa mucho porque Hinata ya se ha quedado dormida para cuando él se atreve a contestar.

Logra conciliar el sueño un par de horas más tarde, mientras se dedica a mirar el techo de su habitación y pintar en su mente esos mechones oscuros en otra cara. Se duerme pensando en Sasuke, en que Naruto está haciendo todo mierda y que solo está logrando lastimar a quienes ama, y quienes le aman a él. A la mañana siguiente rompe los informes de Sasuke y termina por firmar los pendientes que tiene. La vergüenza y culpa le azoran la mirada cada que se topa con Sakura.

Vuelve a hacer el amor con Hinata muchas otras veces, quizá para hacerla sentir querida, quizá para quitarse de la mente a Sasuke y sus ojos fríos, su corazón dolido. Para borrarse el fantasma de su beso que aún le persigue, en sus sueños, en los rincones de los días.

Dos meses después, cuando ya está entrado el verano y el sudor se le escurre por la espalda, Hinata le dice que está embarazada. Él la abraza emocionado, la levanta del suelo y la besa en el aire. Ella se ríe, de esa manera tan preciosa que tiene. Su pelo se mueve con el movimiento y Naruto no puede más que amar a esa dama, a la madre de su hijo y su otro futuro bebé. A su sonrisa gentil y sus curvas suaves de mujer. Sus manos delicadas que se aferran a sus hombros conforme él la devuelve al suelo y la abraza, embriagado de la alegría, de lo que está sucediendo. Volver a ser padre.

Se da cuenta que en todo ese día no ha pensado en Sasuke. Luego el frío miedo le llena el pecho. Va a tener otro hijo con Hinata, y Sasuke sigue en el bosque. Siente que por primera vez a quien ha traicionado es a Sasuke y no a su esposa. Sorpresivamente, eso le asusta más que cualquier otra cosa.

Es Agosto cuando recibe una llamada de Uchiha y Naruto se vuelve indeciso en si sería correcto contestarle o no. Siente el miedo muy cerca de sí, siente que Sasuke se enterará y le odiará; que le enviará a la mierda y todo eso que nunca empezó en sí, jamás se dará. Se pregunta después si es que quiere que pase pero sabe que sí. Que siempre lo va a querer.

Al final contesta después de unos segundos y cuando se coloca la bocina en el oído escucha la voz de Sasuke recitar el código de reconocimiento. Naruto ahoga un gemido, porque siente que han sido años desde que no le escucha la voz, tan grave, tan varonil y distinta a la de Hinata. Y aún así, no puede más que desear que le siga hablando, que diga su nombre; que le asegure que todo estará bien, incluso si Naruto está esperando otro hijo, si se acostó con su esposa mientras en el fondo seguía amándole.

—¿Dices que ya has tenido confirmación visual?

—Sí—la respuesta escueta le escose en el pecho. Casi puede imaginarse el rictus serio de Sasuke, su puño apretado y su cabello rebelde al viento. Cuánto le extraña.

—Aún no podría confirmarte lo que las demás aldeas piensan es apropiado, ni cómo querrían proseguir. Justo ahora tengo las manos atadas—le explica, recargándose en su asiento y tamborileando los dedos en su escritorio.

—Entiendo.

—Mantén un bajo perfil y en caso de ser necesario, tienes la autorización para proseguir como creas más conveniente.

—De acuerdo, Hokage.

—Y Sasuke—le dice, antes de que corte la línea, antes de que ya no pueda escucharle más—, cuídate.

Escucha el silencio tres segundos al otro lado del teléfono antes de que la llamada se dé por finalizada.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta que los capítulos comienzan con un salto en el tiempo? -¿y que este es el segundo cap que termina con una llamada?- Jaja yo apenas lo noto. Naruto rompe el kokoro de Sasuke, alguien dígale que pare, _staph plis_. ¿Alguien más siente mucha pena por Sarada? Si todo va como lo tengo planeado, ella tendrá más relevancia en un futuro, pero quién sabe. Y sí, quizá -muy probablemente- serán más de cuatro capítulos. Pero en serio, es ridículo lo pequeños que son... o ¿será que solo yo los siento pequeños?

En fin, gracias por leer y los encantadores reviews que dejaron, los he leído todos con mucho amor porque pensé que a nadie le iba a importar la historia y solo sería un título más entre la muchedumbre, son todos preciosos y ustedes también, hermosos seres humanos :') Gracias por tomarse el tiempo. Cuidense y que estén de lo mejor. Feliz semana!:D

 **~Shameblack~**


	4. IV

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : Después de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Parejas** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias** : Adulterio, deseos reprimidos y algo de palabras fuertes.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**

 **IV**

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco vuelven a él esas ansias que había sabido controlar. Cada día que pasa mira cómo el vientre de su esposa va creciendo, y una vida en él también. Y aún así, no puede dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Pero no es sino hasta un día de lluvia copiosa, que está mirando las gotas resbalar por la ventana de su despacho que se da cuenta de todo.

Kakashi ha venido a visitarle y han comenzado a platicar del pasado, de cómo las cosas habían sido.

—Al final, siempre fueron Sasuke y tu—comenta Kakashi, acomodándose con pequeños gestos en el sillón oscuro que Naruto tiene en la oficina—. A veces parece que le extrañas.

—Lo hago—rectifica Naruto, sonriendo de lado ante lo dicho.

—Alguna vez pensé que estarías dispuesto a muchas cosas—habla Kakashi, sin prestarle atención y con su mirada puesta sobre la silla en el escritorio—. Alguna vez realmente creí que, de ser necesario, renunciarías a todo esto con tal de que Sasuke estuviera bien. Sigue siendo fecha que suelo pensarlo.

Uzumaki se queda callado, mirándose las manos recargadas sobre su regazo. Después de unos momentos en silencio Kakashi le felicita por el embarazo de Hinata, y comienza a platicar de cosas sin importancia que a Naruto le sacan alguna que otra sonrisa.

Para cuando Kakashi sale de la oficina y deja a Naruto solo con sus cavilaciones, la lluvia se ha vuelto más fuerte. Piensa en lo dicho por su antiguo sensei. Naruto lo hubiera hecho, y siempre lo ha sabido. En el pasado hubiera saltado a ciegas si con ello podría traer a Sasuke de vuelta, y si no, asegurarse de su bienestar, de que estuviera a su lado al final. Probablemente eso no ha cambiado mucho, y todas las cosas que antes hubiera dado por Uchiha seguirían siendo las mismas, seguiría luchando por él. Si Sasuke y su puesto como Hokage se vieran comprometidos, si en algún momento ya no quedara más que hacer, solo decidir, a Naruto le gustaría creer que optaría por el bienestar de la villa. Pero sabe que la decisión no le tardaría más que una corazonada en hacerla, y no sería a Sasuke a quien dejaría atrás.

De cierta manera, todo sigue siendo igual que al principio, y todo sigue sintiéndolo a flor de piel. Solo es ahora que puede comprender la dimensión de sus sentimientos, el qué está sucediendo en su mente. Ama a Hinata, porque es así de sencillo; pero jamás sentirá por ella lo que siente por Sasuke. Por Sasuke no dudaría en aventarse al vacío, y no le cuesta aceptarlo.

Con cada gota que cae todo comienza a acomodarse en su sitio, y Naruto empieza a estar más decidido que nunca. No sabe qué hacer para enmendar las cosas, no sabe siquiera si puede hacerlo, pero sabe que ya no puede seguir así, que le duele demasiado y que probablemente a Sasuke le duela aún más. Que si Hinata se llegara a enterar le partiría el corazón, y que no es justo para ella, pero Naruto piensa en cuándo va a ser justo para él, cuándo va a llegar su momento de ser feliz. Él sólo quiere tener la oportunidad que todos en la vida aprovechan. Ya no le importa si es adulterio, si eso lo convierte en una persona asquerosa; solo puede importarle ya no hacer sufrir a ninguno de ellos, a quitarse la espina del pecho y saber cómo sería estar con Sasuke, saber de lo que se perdió cuando decidió pedirle matrimonio a su actual esposa.

Esa noche no llega a casa y solo manda a avisar a las personas necesarias de su salida. La lluvia le cae sobre toda la piel y la ropa. Pronto siente el cuerpo más pesado. Piensa que podría enfermarse pero no le importa. Ahora todo lo siente tan intenso, como si corriera contra el reloj, que si no llega pronto lo va a perder todo de nuevo. Y no, no puede volver a pasar por ello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado corriendo, pero la lluvia ha amainado y la luna despunta su sonrisa en el cielo. La piel la tiene helada y su ropa está fría y húmeda. Pero no puede importarle menos, no cuando siente que Sasuke se le está yendo de las manos.

Le encuentra en un callejón oscuro de una ciudad pequeña, de nombre difícil y olvidable. Lleva la espada en la cintura y su cabello le cae en formas irregulares por la espalda y los hombros. A Naruto le da un vuelco el corazón y las ganas de hablar se le atragantan en la boca. No sabe qué decirle, pero quiere decirle todo. Siente que ha sido un idiota, y que solo ha hecho las cosas mal. Que ahora va a hacer aún más cosas mal, pero que quiere correr ese riesgo; que se quiere permitir eso.

Por su parte, Uchiha enarca una ceja, extrañado de ver a Naruto ahí. Es hasta ese momento que el rubio recae en el cadáver recargado contra la pared y el charco de lo que supone es sangre.

—Esto es inesperado—dice Naruto, porque no sabe qué más hacer. Hay un cadáver en medio de ambos, y aún así solo puede pensar en ir y enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de Uchiha.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sé si debería de contestarte o mejor encargarnos de eso—menea la cabeza hacia el cuerpo, que está colocado en una posición extraña y no puede discernir si se trata de un hombre o una mujer.

Sasuke voltea a ver el cadáver y luego le regresa la mirada. Se encamina enfadado hacia él y se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle en un susurro. Le dice que le siga y se va saltando entre los techos. Naruto no necesita más para seguirle. Confía en Sasuke. Si para él está bien dejar el cadáver por ahora en ese lugar, tendrá sus buenas razones.

Llegan a un edificio abandonado, a su azotea cubierta por un techo de lámina que tiene un montón de goteras y ninguna pared, dejando el aire nocturno bañarlos en su abrazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—El cadáver—logra razonar Naruto, queriendo posponer lo más que pueda lo inevitable, por temor a ser rechazado, por miedo a que todo salga peor.

Sasuke bufa y se lleva la mano a la espada, más en un gesto para hacerla reposar ahí para que descanse, que cómo un signo de que va a desenvainarla.

—No lo he matado yo. Ya estaba muerto para cuando llegué. ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?

No haya cómo decirle lo que está pasando, y la especie de epifanía –o conclusión- que ha ocurrido horas atrás en su despacho de Hokage. No sabe qué decirle para hacerle ver sus intenciones, así que Naruto resuelve que una acción vale más que mil palabras y se acerca en tres zancadas rápidas hacia él, le agarra la cara con las manos heladas y le besa suave en los labios.

Sasuke espera cuatro segundos, entre que se dice que lo que está sucediendo es real y que esto no puede estar pasando otra vez, para meter su brazo entre ambos y separar con brusquedad a Naruto. Éste último abre los ojos sorprendido, y le vuelve a acercar, ahora hacia su pecho, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Habla a trompicones, como si Sasuke lo estuviera a punto de matar si no se explica –cosa que quizá no sea muy errónea-.

—Te extrañaba y estoy harto y no puedo más—deja que haya silencio en cuanto siente los hombros de Sasuke relajarse bajo su yugo—. He hecho tantas cosas mal, y si esto está mal, creo que ya no me importa. Fui un idiota, y lo sigo siendo. Simplemente es difícil seguir así, es imposible.

Naruto se separa de Sasuke, siente su corazón ir rápido, con miedo e incertidumbre. El rostro de Sasuke no muestra nada, solo seriedad. Ni siquiera enojo o confusión. Una simple nada es lo que cubre su cara y eso a Uzumaki le asusta de una manera que no comprende. Le asusta que sea muy tarde, que todo vaya a terminar peor. Sin embargo, eso no lo detiene en su letanía, en su monólogo que ya no puede parar, porque sabe que tiene que decírselo, tiene que hacerle saber a Sasuke todo lo que ha estado pensando los últimos meses.

—Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando. Que ninguno de los dos nos sintiéramos de ésta manera y que tú con Sakura fueras feliz; que yo con Hinata lo fuera también. Pero no es así. Estoy harto de no poder tener la oportunidad—toma aire, molesto, con lágrimas de frustración en sus pestañas, apretando sus manos en puños para mantenerse sereno, para centrarse—, de no tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que quiero. Y lo que ahora quiero es hacer esto, aunque termine lastimándola. No puedo estar bien sin ti, maldita sea. Me has quitado incluso eso. No puedo amar a mi esposa porque ella no es tú. No puedo esperar tener una vida feliz a su lado, porque no serás tú con quien la voy a pasar. Me he odiado tantas veces, tantas noches. Te odio, pero jamás querré a otra persona de la manera que te quiero a ti.

—Naruto…

—Te intenté reemplazar. Hinata siempre estuvo ahí. Fue tan fácil, tan sencillo simplemente recaer en ella. Y soy un bastardo afortunado, porque jamás conoceré a una mejor mujer, porque no la merezco. Aún así fue igual de sencillo convencerme de que la amaba, pero siempre supe que no era del todo sincero. Ni siquiera estabas ahí, pero lo estabas—bufa, pasando una mano por su cabello, sintiendo la brisa humedecer sus dedos—. Fue fácil pensar que tú tampoco me querías sólo por el hecho de que te habías ido con Sakura. Ambos nos casamos, formamos una familia y aún así te marchaste en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad; aún así yo seguía con ese vacío en mi pecho, el vacío que siempre dejas con tu ausencia.

—Cállate ya—Sasuke no le mira, y su ceño fruncido le saluda cuando vuelve a girar el rostro lo suficiente para verle—. No sigas…sólo cállate.

Naruto lo hace. Se mantiene en silencio por un tiempo indeterminado, del cual solo tiene referencia entre el punto cuando Sasuke baja la mirada, aún con las cejas arrugadas y los hombros rectos, y todo lo que tarda en volver a levantar la cara y mirarle increíblemente molesto, con la boca a punto de soltar mil y un insultos.

Sin embargo, Naruto decide que si tiene que dar varios tragos amargos, prefiere hacerlo de una vez. Prefiere dejar las cosas claras, si no para reconciliarse con Sasuke, tan solo para reconciliarse consigo mismo y saber que lo intentó, que fue lo más sincero que pudo ser.

Por tanto vuelve a dar otro paso, bajo la mirada de furia de Sasuke y la incertidumbre en su pecho. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de su mejor amigo, y toma como buena señal que no se aleje, que no aparte su mano.

—Intenté reemplazarte de todas las maneras que pude, pero ninguna sirvió. Me asusté, porque realmente creí que Hinata lo notaría, que ella se daría cuenta que hay alguien más, que siempre lo hubo, y que no es ella. Estabas tan lejos y yo tan asustado. Me acosté con ella, Sasuke. Cada que pensaba en ti y sentía que ella lo sabía, que se daba cuenta que no la quiero. Cada que leía uno de tus estúpidos informes, o que ya no aguantaba más. No logré nada, porque nunca lo hago.

—¿Para qué mierda me dices esto?

—Porque Hinata está esperando otro hijo mío.

La cara de Sasuke se vuelve aún más pálida y estoica que antes. Sus dedos se quedan inmóviles en los de Naruto y éste sólo aguarda por la explosión. Si Sasuke se decide a golpearle no lo va a culpar, si se aleja, si le mira con asco, si adopta cualquier actitud reacia u hosca hacia él, Naruto lo puede comprender. Lo que no espera es ese suspiro cansado, la caída de hombros y el semblante abatido que acontece frente a él.

Vuelve a pasar el viento con lluvia, para mecerles el cabello y la ropa, para empaparles en la realidad. Naruto no puede odiarse más que ahora, pero entiende que era necesario.

—Felicidades—murmura Sasuke, con la barbilla apuntando hacia otro lado y los ojos perdidos en algún punto lejano. Su voz es pastosa, casi neutra. Naruto trata de conectar con su mirada, pero lo único que nota es cómo los dedos fríos y delgados de su mejor amigo se escapan de los suyos, cayendo lentamente a su costado.

—Voy a tener otro hijo con Hinata, y aún así estoy aquí, completamente enamorado de ti—le susurra cerca, con una distancia entre ambos que raya en lo íntimo, pero que mantiene el contacto alejado.

—¿De qué mierda me sirve? Volviste con ella, joder Naruto, vas a tener _otro_ hijo—dice Sasuke, esta vez con un punto de ira tenue en su voz, aliviando internamente al rubio, que se sentía fuera de lugar con Sasuke insensible, gris ante todo.

—Necesitaba decírtelo.

—Pues yo no necesitaba oírlo—se queja hosco, alejándose unos pasos de Naruto, dándole la espalda—. Que te jodan. ¡Vete a la mierda! Tú y tu puñetera familia.

—No quise lastimarte.

—Si no tienes ni qué quererlo para hacerlo, cabrón—Sasuke se reacomoda en su sitio, hasta que vuelve a mirar de frente a su mejor amigo, con esos rubíes dominantes y un mohín de desprecio en la cara. Naruto deja de respirar por un momento, porque se siente patético, pero porque es lo que había estado buscando, este Sasuke rasguñando, dolido, tal como Naruto se lo imaginó.

De un momento ve a Sasuke avanzar y al otro golpearle fuerte en la quijada, doblándolo sobre sí mismo. El mundo se mueve un poco de lugar, hasta que se reacomoda en su sitio sólo para sentir una patada en su estómago, que le saca el aire y le tira sin cuidado al suelo. Respira azorado, y antes de que otra patada conecte con su torso se levanta adolorido y da un gancho en la mandíbula a Sasuke, que tiene ojos de loco y probablemente está pensando una lista de las mejores y más dolorosas maneras de matarle. Sin sorprenderle en absoluto, se encuentra sonriendo ante dicho pensamiento.

Sasuke respira como un toro enjaulado, y hace muchísimo que Naruto no le veía así. Vuelve a atacarle y Naruto le responde, con la ira contenida que llevaba sembrando por tanto tiempo y esa pasión incomprensible que le embriaga de tan solo ver a Sasuke así, tan expuesto, tan emocional. Sasuke es como un huracán que desmantela todo a su paso, que no da opciones para segundos pensamientos y que simplemente no puede contenerse. A Naruto le maravilla de esa manera, le admira y cada vez es más difícil concentrarse así, cuando tiene que pelear por su vida, pero tiene el deseo de tirar a Sasuke sobre el suelo, arrancarle la camisa y dejarle despotricar su ira de otras maneras, de sentir cómo desbarata todo a su paso, cómo le lleva de un lugar a otro.

Conectan golpes y más golpes y entre una patada a los riñones y un puñetazo al pecho Uchiha desenvaina la espada y Naruto se siente casi soñando. Siente que no podrían estar más enojados, pero que así es la única manera que siempre se han entendido, a golpes y con la sangre escurriéndoles por la piel. Naruto casi puede respirar el cólera de Sasuke y eso le da suficiente coraje como para abalanzarse de nuevo, esquivar la espada infernal y acercarse lo suficiente como para encerrarlo contra una de las paredes que hay en esa azotea, como para tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y poder respirar de su propia boca.

Siente el filo cortarle un costado, rasgándole la ropa y poco a poco la piel. Sisea ante el dolor, pero no se aparta, y cierra los ojos para luego recargar su frente en la de su mejor amigo, concentrándose en eso y no en el dolor agudo que ya ha comenzado a recorrerle.

—Eres increíble, eres… Sasuke, _Sasuke_ —susurra con voz grave sobre su boca, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos se deslizan y terminan en los hombros del moreno, van creando círculos por sobre la tela y Naruto las deja recorrer lentamente, para conocer, para ir relacionándose con todo lo que ese tiempo no ha podido hacer—. Déjame besarte.

—¿Para qué?, ¿para qué te arrepientas al final y vayas a intentar re-embarazar a Hinata?

—No me importa. Ella no me importa nada—le dice, con los labios rozando suavemente su mejilla, siguiendo el camino hasta su cuello y justo por delante de la oreja—. Te extrañé, te extrañé mil veces, joder. Déjame besarte, déjame acercarme. Puta madre.

La mano de Sasuke se coloca sobre su cuello y Naruto se pega todo lo que puede contra él, y mueve sus caderas por puro instinto. El jadeo de sorpresa y gusto que recibe a cambio le provoca una reacción de electricidad en su cuerpo, como si ahora todos sus nervios estuvieran alerta, esperando. Suelta aire caliente sobre el cuello de Sasuke y siente los dedos anclarse con profundidad en su cuello, atrayéndolo más, con más fuerza.

—Joder Naruto— Sasuke suena roto, con una súplica disfrazada en esa última sílaba—. Vuelve a hacer eso, _eso_ , _sí_ , así.

—Te extrañé—le dice entre respiraciones profundas y meneo de caderas que sacan suspiros ahogados y gemidos quedos.

—¿Se lo hiciste pensando en mí?

—Siempre en ti.

—¿Aún la quieres?

—No, no como a ti.

—Eres un bastardo, un hijo de puta Naruto—le susurra de nuevo, ahora cerca de su mejilla, y antes de que el rubio tenga ocasión de voltearse y plantarle el tan anhelado beso, siente otra vez un puñetazo en su rostro, el sonido de la katana rasgándole un poco más y el frío del suelo.

No le da tiempo a nada porque Sasuke está encima de él, con su mano en su cuello, azotándole la cabeza contra el piso, combinando con el ruido perfecto de la lluvia enfadada que les empapa la ropa ahora. Naruto solo escucha su cabeza contra la dura piedra. Una, dos, tres. Sonido hueco, como si no fuera nada. Reacomoda el ritmo con los ojos sangre de Sasuke y se da cuenta que no puede hacer nada, que no quiere hacer nada. Levanta una mano a la cara de su mejor amigo y le delinea la mejilla con su dedo índice. Siente la presión en su cuello aumentar y el aire se le corta por primera vez. Siente los ojos abiertos en total y puede ver todo tan claro ahora. El mohín de sufrimiento en la cara de Sasuke, las gotas que caen de su cabello y barbilla, la sangre que escurre de un costado de su frente. Cuando Uchiha vuelve a tomar vuelo para estampar la cabeza de Naruto con el suelo, es que éste siente el movimiento abrupto: su cabeza baja hacia el suelo y luego ya no, luego arriba de nuevo y ahí está, lo que había buscado, lo que necesitaba. Aún siente la falta de aire, pero le sensación de los labios de Sasuke le importa más. La mano en su cuello ya no aprieta, se desliza hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se enreda en sus cabellos, le empuja para delante y Naruto no pierde momento para enredarle en lo más parecido a un abrazo. Su cabeza le va a estallar, el mundo le da vueltas y cree sentir la sangre salirle de cada herida que tiene, pero no puede importarle menos, no cuando Sasuke se ha sentado a horcajadas encima de él y se aprieta, gime en su boca y le estira del cabello.

—Naruto, te vas a ir al infierno, te lo prometo—le gruñe enfadado, estirándole la cabeza hasta que ve la mueca de dolor en el rubio.

—No me importa.

—Vas a tener otro hijo—estira con más fuerza y si tuviera su otra mano le estaría dando de golpes en la cara, pero no, así que se limita a intentar arrancarle el cuero cabelludo.

Naruto le toma de la nuca y le atrae hasta él, hasta que se besan de nuevo y Sasuke no puede hacer más que morderle, besarle y dejar que la lluvia y las lágrimas arrastren su molestia, su coraje. Quiere encontrar la lógica en todo, quiere decirse que probablemente él hubiera hecho lo mismo en la situación de Naruto; pero no puede, o más bien, no quiere, porque entiende, lo entiende y se odia por eso. Porque entenderlo no le hace estar menos enojado ni que deje de doler.

Le separa y ahora deja que la espalda de Naruto vuelva al piso. Le mira desde arriba, con la respiración agitada y los labios casi adoloridos. Naruto le mira desde abajo, con una especie de sonrisa en los ojos y una línea serena en su boca.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dijiste.

Las manos de Naruto se mantienen en sus antebrazos, para luego deslizarse hacia sus piernas, luego al suelo, donde el rubio apoya los codos para poder enderezarse un poco y quedar más cerca de Sasuke. Éste espera por su respuesta, por lo que tenga que decirle. Siente un nudo en su garganta, un nudo que espera las palabras de Naruto para deshacerse o apretarle más. Naruto no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que a Sasuke le está pasando, lo nervioso y temeroso que se encuentra. Lo ansioso también. Quiere creerle, quiere creer que lo que le dijo es verdad, que ahora todo va a cambiar, pero no se lo permite. No cuando el muy imbécil va a tener otro hijo y el sigue aquí, sin haber visto a su hija en años y huyendo de un amor enterrado que decidió hacerse paso por la tierra.

Los ojos de Uzumaki son claros, incluso con la poca iluminación que hay en la azotea. Sasuke los puede ver perfectamente, como siempre han sido, como los recuerda de cuando niños. Honestos, siempre fieles.

Dedos fríos le toman los suyos, y los ojos azules se hacen más amables, con mayor adoración.

—Era verdad—le sonríe suave, haciendo círculos con su pulgar en su mano—. Todo. ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo fuera?

—Eres un idiota, ¿qué voy a saber?

—Sasuke—de alguna manera logra enderezarse hasta quedar sentado, con Sasuke en su regazo y sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos. Le mira serio, como pocas veces Uchiha le ha visto. No es la clase de seriedad que adopta cuando tiene que fungir como Hokage, sino menos diplomática, más intensa. Sasuke quiere decirle que pare, que deje de hacerlo, que ninguno de ellos se lo merece. Que deje de mirarlo como si de verdad lo amara. Pero que lo haga, porque él nunca ha dejado de hacerlo—, ¿cuándo me vas a creer?

—Ni tú ni yo nos lo merecemos.

—¿Y quién dice? —suspira, agachando la cabeza unos segundos, haciéndole a Sasuke extrañar el azul que le miraba—. No puedo evitarlo, nunca pude y nunca podré. Hice una mala elección, tu también, pero nunca… ¿En verdad crees que mis sentimientos no son sinceros?

—Quizá no quiero que lo sean.

Naruto le mira triste. Sasuke se siente patético y estúpido. Pero quizá sea así; simplemente Sasuke no quiere aceptar sentimientos que no siente merecer. Quizá prefiere estar en la oscuridad, sin tener nada bueno en su vida. Quizá lo que le pasa es que nadie nunca le enseñó a saber ser amado y amar de regreso.

—Pues qué lástima, porque lo son—la otra mano se mueve lentamente hasta el costado de su cara, y le acaricia débil. Naruto le acerca y junta sus frentes, cierra los ojos y por instinto Sasuke lo hace también. La voz de Naruto es como una balada en medio de una guerra, y le apacigua lo suficiente como para disfrutar de ello—. Quiero que lo entiendas, Sasuke. Quiero que entiendas esto. Porque es para ti, porque todo de mi es para ti. No es algo pasajero y nunca lo fue. Necesito saber si es igual para ti, si sucede lo mismo si…

—Si—responde sin darse cuenta, con el enfado ya diluido—. Claro que sí.

El beso que viene ahora es dulce y lento. Le da el tiempo suficiente para enrollar su brazo en el cuello de Naruto y dejarse abrazar. Le besa con cuidado en el cuello, en la mejilla, subiendo hasta su oreja. Le abraza después, enterrando su nariz en el cabello detrás de su cuello. Huele a bosque y de pronto simplemente quiere llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo han desperdiciado?, ¿cuántas veces?

La noche les transcurre así, con besos ligeros y abrazos con mucho sentimiento. Sasuke no quiere pensar en el después, no quiere preguntarse qué es lo que va a suceder ahora, porque le da miedo la respuesta. Prefiere quedarse así, con la boca de Naruto prometiéndole mejores días, besando lo que Sasuke le deja besar, amando lo que incluso Sasuke odia de sí mismo.

Cuando le dice que todo estará bien, Sasuke le cree.

Al final, terminan en el apartamento que Sasuke tiene en la ciudad. Se dan un baño –por separado, porque ninguno de los dos sabe qué puede pasar si dan ese paso que es muy pronto para dar- y cuando Naruto termina Sasuke se concentra en cocerle la herida del costado y es su manera de pedirle perdón, es la forma en que tiene de hacérselo saber. Naruto no hace gestos y se limita a acariciarle las manos o el cabello, mientras la aguja entra y sale de su piel. "Va a sanar pronto _"_ , le dice, pero Uchiha niega con la cabeza y no responde nada. Terminado el trabajo, es el turno de moreno de asearse y cuendo Sasuke sale, con ropa holgada y el cabello húmedo, se encuentra a Naruto sentado en su sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, las vendas alrededor de su torso y la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente.

Sasuke le alcanza, y con dos dedos le sube la cara hasta que se encuentra mirándole a él. Le deja un beso efímero sobre los labios y luego en la frente. Se sienta a su lado, y aunque tiene miedo por lo que viene, no esquiva cuando Naruto comienza a hablar, no deja de oír y se promete hacer lo mejor.

Naruto no puede divorciarse de Hinata, no cuando es el Hokage, el motivo de la separación es que él ya no la ama y aún menos si van a tener otro bebé. Sasuke lo entiende, y darse cuenta de ello le duele más de lo que espera. Mantendrán las cosas en secreto, por un tiempo indefinido que a ambos se les antoja a por siempre. Naruto promete visitarle lo más que pueda. Sasuke promete tratar de terminar lo antes posible y regresar, para que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Naruto se queda el resto del día ahí, ambos apachurrándose en el pequeño sillón, con manos ahí y allá, labios, gemidos y miradas profundas. Naruto le dice que lo ama. Sasuke le besa con todo lo que tiene, que si es mucho o poco, todo de él es para Naruto.

Cuando Uzumaki se marcha, con una sonrisa tímida y los labios tibios de besarle, Sasuke siente que el mundo vuelve a pesarle sobre los hombros. Ya hallaran la manera, se dice. Siempre es así.

* * *

 **N/A** : Tarde pero seguro (?). De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que entre en exámenes y lamentablemente no es como que tenga una semana específica y cada materia pone los parciales cuando quiere y termine con casi un mes de puros exámenes y trabajos. Aún los tengo, porque ya son los proyectos finales pero bueeeno.

Capítulo más largo por haber tardado tanto.

En fin, gracias por leer y por los reviews. Ya pronto se irán desarrollando un poco más los personajes que hasta ahora solo han sido secundarios. Disculpen por faltas ortográficas o gramaticales.

Que tengan una buena semana!:D

 **~Shameblack~**


	5. V

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Parejas** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género:** Romance/Angs/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias:** Adulterio, deseos reprimidos, inexactitudes con el canon

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**

 **V**

 _Capítulo dedicado a Ezheptik. Cariño, feliz cumpleaños vencido_

« _No queríamos dormir,_  
 _nos queríamos comer a besos_  
 _No queríamos dejar de cometer ni un solo exceso_  
 _Nos venía a saludar en el balcón la luna llena_  
 _Nos bastaba con dejar morir_  
 _dejar morir la pena_ »

 _Horas- Jorge Drexler_

La espera es larga y difícil. Se extrañan, y la necesidad constante de sentirse, de saberse debajo de la piel del otro se mantiene ahí, en el fondo de sus mentes. Sasuke sigue reportándose como siempre, el nudo en la garganta y la frustración al escucharle la voz al otro lado de la línea solo incrementan con el paso del tiempo. Naruto se escucha igual, si es que hay que ser honestos, como si los días les pesaran eternidades y el mundo ahora fuera demasiado grande, pero no lo suficiente para contenerles, para saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Sasuke se reprocha, son adultos, hay que joderse y punto; pero solo es cuestión que vuelva a escuchar a Naruto decir su nombre para que la noche se vuelva fría y exasperante.

Para cuando se dan cuenta han pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Está lloviendo con tranquilidad y Uchiha ha decidido encerrarse en la cabaña aislada que se consiguió en mitad del bosque circundante a la aldea de la Niebla. Las gotas de lluvia son un distractor, tenue y monótono, de sus propios pensamientos, que si bien antes tendían irse a la oscuridad de su mente, ahora solo se encuentran revestidos en ira y frustración. Se pregunta qué está haciendo, ahí, qué va a hacer después, cuando le vea, cuando el mundo ya no pueda con ellos y las cosas exploten. Es demasiado pronto para derrumbarse, se dice, pero no sabe si es verdad.

Sin embargo, todo aquello queda sumido en el fondo cuando lo siente, y tan pronto como puede darle una forma a la sensación, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero no importa, porque se abre y detrás de ella está Naruto, con los ojos amables, la sonrisa grande y gotas escurriéndole del cabello.

Sasuke había pensado que cuando volviera a verle no le dejaría salir, que arremetería contra él y se quedaría a vivir en esa sensación, insatisfecha al grado que lo ha estado dejando intranquilo durante todos esos meses. Pero es más sorprendente ver que lo único que hacen es mirarse, conociéndose de nuevo, por siempre, recapitulando todo lo que se puede mirar en un rostro. Sasuke no dice nada y da media vuelta, se sienta a la mesa y pone una botella de sake en medio. No hay necesidad de mucho más.

Le sigue hasta la mesa y da el primer sorbo de la botella. Le mira por el refilón de su ojo, con mechones rubios cubriéndole parte de la frente y cuando termina le pasa el sake. Sasuke se pregunta si hay necesidad de esto, si en verdad es así como va a funcionar, pero eso no evita que tome la botella y de él su trago. Después, se recordará, que es así cómo se les ha ido el tiempo.

Cuando Naruto se levanta de su lugar y atraviesa la habitación hasta la ventana más grande la lluvia sigue cayendo afuera, pero ahora incluso más tranquila que antes. Se recarga ahí y se limita a observar. Sasuke le ve el perfil recortado contra la suave luz del exterior y siente su corazón achicarse.

—No dejo de extrañarte—dice bajito, aún con la mirada perdida en la lluvia de afuera y los puños lánguidos a sus costados.

Sasuke mira la botella en la mesa y suspira, cansado.

—Eres idiota, pudiste venir antes—y no sabe si es verdad, si es que hubiera podido ir antes, en ese preámbulo de cinco meses de no verse. Pero sabe que no importa, porque a final de cuentas es Naruto quien puede hacer algo, no Sasuke que sigue estancado en una misión que comienza a parecer una fachada para estarse alejado de todo.

Cuando sube la mirada de la botella y se encuentra con la de Naruto, la sensación en su pecho se hace más fuerte y no hay nada más allá que querer acabar con esto. Duele lo ridículo que es, lo necesario que se ha convertido, incluso si ninguno de ellos lo huebiera probado antes.

—Ven aquí—sale como una súplica, y Sasuke se odia un poco, pero luego nada al ver cómo Naruto se avienta a él, cómo le toma del cabello, del cuello y le besa. Y esto es lo que habían estado buscando, lo que nunca se había tenido antes y qué importa.

Se desarman a besos rápidos y furiosos; hambrientos de años, de vidas enteras. Afuera la lluvia arrecia y los dedos de Naruto sobre su piel se sienten como gotas calientes, que le exploran, que no dejan paso a nada más.

Se tiran en la cama y hay ruido, hay besos, hay suspiros escondidos en hombros suaves. Hay manos que buscan y hay labios que encuentran. Sasuke grita, gruñe y Naruto se bebe todo con sed aberrante. Le bebe el alma y le mira atravesándosela y esto jamás lo van a tener con nadie más. Nadie jamás les hará sentir de esta manera y eso está bien. Es suficiente.

Se aprenden los caminos para ir por sus cuerpos, para encontrarse en la mitad y reconocerse. Naruto le deja tocar en todos lados, le deja hacerle lo que le plazca y le gime en la oreja, le murmulla su nombre y se oprime contra él cuando termina. Sasuke le deja besarle las manos, las mejillas e incluso lo que queda de su brazo. Se aprieta contra él y se siente desfallecer. Se lo dice y Naruto sólo sonríe. " _Te tengo_ " y es suficiente, y qué han estado haciendo estos años, donde habían estado sus manos, por qué no se tenían.

No hablan mucho más que para decirse sus nombres, para dejar frases a medias y soltar suspiros ahogados. Naruto le besa detrás de las rodillas, le mapea la espalda con besos húmedos y traza cada punto, cada línea en ella. Es demasiado pero no importa, porque si alguien debe de hacer que Sasuke se sienta amado es Naruto, con sus ojos de azul infinito y su sonrisa escondiéndose detrás de la curva de su pierna.

Pasan tres días encerrados, recuperando el tiempo, satisfaciendo por mientras para aguantar después la sequía. Sasuke le respira sobre la piel, le entierra las yemas de sus dedos en las piernas y gime su nombre al atardecer. Quiere llorar, quiere reír y no puede entender qué es lo que va a suceder, pero solo implora que suceda después, que lo que tenga que pasar sea después de que ellos terminen de reconocerse, cuando tenga las fuerzas para dejar ir a Naruto de entre sus brazos.

A la mañana del cuarto día, Naruto le despierta con un beso en la frente, le murmura su nombre sobre sus labios y con la sola mirada le promete lo que nunca nadie, ni siquiera Dios, le ha prometido antes. Su mundo, por unos instantes, se concentra en Naruto, en su sonrisa, en sus manos francas y en su voz ronca cuando la lluvia amaina en el mediodía. Quiere saber si es igual para él, si siente lo mismo, si le va a extrañar con el mismo dolor que Sasuke lo hará. Pero no dice nada, deja que su cabeza vuelva a acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello y le respira la esencia. Se toman de donde pueden y fingen que todo está bien, que no hay nadie esperándoles allá afuera y que tienen la eternidad para estar juntos.

Naruto le deja un cuchillo en su mano, a modo de despedida o de promesa, Uchiha no sabe. Le mira irse, con la cabeza entornada para mirarle todo lo que puede. Cuando por fin desaparece de su vista siente que le han quitado aire, se siente débil.

Los siguientes ocho días duerme poco, se despierta antes que el Sol y se dedica a despellejarse los nudillos a golpes secos en rocas, hasta que la sangre le empapa los dedos y tiene que parar.

Tantos meses después, el cuchillo que le dio Naruto se mantiene estoico en el alféizar de la ventana en un motel decadente cuando vuelven a encontrarse, cuando se devoran de nuevo y no hay tiempo suficiente para nada. Esa vez es Sasuke quién se marcha al amanecer, el cuchillo ahora en manos del Hokage. "Tienes que traerlo de vuelta" le dice en un tono que para cualquier otra persona sonaría molesto, pero que a Naruto sólo le saca una sonrisa.

La siguiente vez no es muy diferente a las dos anteriores, y poco a poco ambos pueden aceptar que así será de ahora en adelante; que pueden vivir a base de estas migas de pan cada cien días. Y aún no comprenden cómo llegan a ello; cómo el verse cada tantos meses y fugarse unos días, tenerse para ambos, se vuelve su rutina. Pero para cuando voltean sobre sus hombros han pasado ya años. Años de lugares esporádicos, de besos furiosos, a veces suaves, de promesas reconfortantes y brazos fuertes en noches crudas de invierno.

Naruto le lleva fotos de Sarada y Sasuke se estruja el pecho. " _Es una niña preciosa_ ", dice y es verdad, es idéntica a él y es idéntica a Sakura. Se siente basura por no haber sido su padre, pero siente que ha hecho lo correcto, porque alguien tan roto como él, no tendría la capacidad para ser el ejemplo de una niña.

—¿Cuándo crees que esto acabe? —le susurra a Naruto una noche de verano, con su cabeza recostada en su brazo y el cielo oscuro sobre ellos.

—Pronto.

Ninguno se la cree, pero por ahora está bien. Aún no es momento de explotar. Sasuke piensa que ya llegará el día y que ambos sabrán qué hacer en ese momento. Que por ahora pueden vivir en la ambivalencia que los mantiene, en esa pasión desenfrenada y amor perpetuo, con su enfado y frustración cultivados cerca, para no olvidarlos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se pregunta si ese día ha llegado cuando tiene delante de sí a su hija, toda una mujer (o todo lo mujer que se puede ser a los trece años) y su inacabable misión por fin ejecutada. Al final se da cuenta que no hay a dónde correr, y que el pasado en algún momento te tiene que alcanzar.

Naruto le sonríe apenado y Sasuke piensa que probablemente ya sea hora de regresar a casa, con su mujer que no ama y con su hija que es una perfecta desconocida. Una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a un Naruto de trece años, le dice que podría ser peor. Sarada, después de todo, podría odiarlo y Sasuke no se lo reprendería (una parte de él también se odia).

El día que regresa a la Aldea es espléndido. El sol está que brilla de lo lindo y Sarada no deja de sonreír. La niña piensa que ahora serán una _familia de verdad_ , probablemente que Sakura brincará a sus brazos y Sasuke la colmará de besos. Le da un poco de lástima saber que no va a ser así, que lo que Sarada quiere reconstruir y llamar familia, solo será la convivencia bajo el mismo techo de dos adultos que hace más de una década que no saben del otro y que nunca se van a complementar. Quizá si sintiera un poco de amor por Sakura fuera la historia a un rumbo diferente, pero lo único que ella puede obtener de él es su aprecio y una piza de cariño que a lo largo del tiempo fue más Naruto quien se lo restregó que lo que Sasuke llegó a desarrollar por sí mismo.

Sakura es una buena mujer, y por un instante se siente culpable que ella terminara con un hombre que no la ama y nunca lo hará.

Supone que todo el esfuerzo que hará para tratar de hacer las cosas más amenas vale la pena una vez que ve la cara de Sarada cuando llegan a la casa y Sakura le mira. Si para hacer feliz a su hija, esa de cual no procuró en toda su vida, es fingir un poco de más aprecio y cariño del que tiene, bueno, quizá pueda hacerlo.

—Has cambiado—es lo que Sakura le dice una vez que Sarada ha salido de la casa, con excusa de ir a visitar a sabrá-quién.

—Tú no—le contesta con la voz grave, y se permite acariciar un mechón rosa que enmarca su rostro. Sakura se sonroja, pero de la manera en que un adulto lo hace, y no una chiquilla enamorada. Toma su mano entre las suyas y le sonríe con añoranza.

—Sarada va a tardar, quizá tengas hambre.

—La verdad es que no.

Ella le contempla firme por unos segundos, antes de acercársele y abrazarle, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y el otro por el cuello. Uchiha concede y le aprieta levemente contra su pecho. Es imposible que no compare el cuerpo menudo y fresco de Sakura, con el de Naruto, firme, fuerte y cálido. Cuando le rodea la cintura la siente pequeña, haciéndole extrañar las líneas bruscas y la espalda forzuda de Uzumaki, sus manos grandes y calientes sobre su piel. Se aparta con la mayor delicadeza que se puede permitir y no se sorprende al ver la mirada algo dolida de su mujer.

Al rato Sarada regresa, y les pide que salgan los tres a caminar por la Aldea. Sasuke piensa que es una buena idea, más que nada porque no reconoce prácticamente nada y la década que estuvo ausente no va a regresar.

Los edificios son aún más grandes que antes, y aquellos techos de teja tan característicos de la Aldea de la Hoja ya son escasos, es desuso, supone. La gente ni siquiera le mira al pasar por la calle y pronto él solo es un tipo más del montón. No sabe si la idea le agrada o no.

Visitan una casa de té que está cerca del lugar donde viven y Sarada le hace aprenderse la mitad de la ciudad de atrás para adelante e incluso con los ojos cerrados. No es complicado, porque es un Uchiha y no hacerlo sería humillante, casi un sacrilegio, pero la expresión de asombro en Sarada vale la pena cada una de las veces que exagera de sus habilidades y presume. Luego deciden ir a parar a un restaurante local (lo que ahora es local antes simplemente era _de la Aldea_ , no había un margen entre las localidades) y se sorprende un poco al ver a la misma niña que acompañó a Sarada en su búsqueda y detrás de ella a Chōji.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta—le dice de manera afable como saludo.

—Gracias—dice porque no tiene muchas ganas de saber qué responder a eso, y cree que nunca ha entablado una conversación de más de diez palabras con el hombre.

Chōchō –la hija de Chōji con una inquietante habilidad para hacerse espacio donde no le llaman- termina sentada al lado suyo y de una u otra manera Sakura invita a los Akimichi a almorzar. Sasuke piensa que está loca, qué clase de fortuna millonaria los hará capaces de pagarles la comida, pero se calla al ver la cara de felicidad de Sarada.

Es injusto que la culpa le haga querer cumplirle los caprichos a su hija-algo-más-que-desconocida. Es aún más injusto que Chōchō haya decidido sentarse a su lado y le pregunte por todas las cosas que Sasuke no quiere responder.

—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?-es de las primeras preguntas, y la cara contrariada de Chōji es muy cómica.

Sasuke se limita a mirarla de mala manera, pero eso parece no tener efecto en la adolescente, que simplemente se mete otra papa a la boca y le mira, expectante.

—¡Chōchō! ¿qué clase de pregunta estás haciendo? —dice azorado Chōji, con un rubor creciente en su rostro y cuello—. Discúlpala Sasuke, aún no sé de dónde saca esos modales.

—No te preocupes—le contesta, más que nada porque Sakura parece gritárselo con la mirada, y supone que es una forma de mantener al gran hombre tranquilo.

Lamentablemente no pasan más de cuatro minutos cuando la joven Akimichi decide hacer otra pregunta, igual de directa y entrometida como la primera. Sasuke, por dentro, se ríe de las caras de Chōji.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿cómo conoció a la mamá de Sarada? —pregunta una vez más Chōchō, con sus ojos medio cerrados y recargada en el asiento. No se le escapa la manera en que le llama "Señor Uchiha" y a Sakura "mamá de Sarada", como si él no se mereciera ser reconocido como su padre. Supone que es justo ya que más de diez años de ausencia tienen su consecuencia. Mira a Chōchō y cree reconocer algo como rencor en su mirada. No sería la primera vez.

Cuando ha pasado suficiente tiempo después de la pregunta y toda la mesa le mira atento, incluso su propia hija, que se sonroja pero voltea a verle también, claramente interesada en la respuesta, Sasuke se pregunta si en verdad Sakura no le ha contado a Sarada cómo sus padres se conocieron (que no es nada romántico, cabe aclarar), pero que es una pregunta suficientemente neutral como para dignarse en contestar.

—Nos asignaron como compañeros de equipo.

En vista en que las niñas parecen necesitar más detalles que ese (pero esa en sí es la respuesta, qué carajo), Sasuke decide elaborar un poco más con un: —El Hokage también era nuestro compañero.

Sabe que no aporta nada a su historia romántica con Sakura, pero siente conveniente sacar a relucir, de un modo u otro a Naruto.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta la morena, con aire casi desinteresado.

—Si papá, ¿no fue más romántico que eso? —cuestiona Sarada, con las cejas enarcadas y algo parecido a la duda en su frente.

—Fue la primera en aprender a caminar en los árboles.

De refilón puede ver a Sakura rodando los ojos, divertida y Chōji con cara extrañada. Enfrente las niñas no tienen una cara más complacida que antes.

—¿Eso es romántico? —dice Sarada, como quien dice _"¿Clavarte un cuchillo en el ojo es divertido?_ ".

—Hizo que me fijara más en ella—, porque en cierta medida es cierto, saber que Sakura había sido capaz antes que él en realizar algo le había hecho notar como algo más que una molestia a la niña de pelo rosa. Pero la realidad es que en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ganarle a Naruto.

—¿Y eso es por qué trepando los árboles podías verle debajo de la falda?

—¡Chōchō!

—No soy un pervertido—ahora definitivamente Sakura se está riendo.

—Cada quien con sus mañas.

Cree que estamparle un puñetazo no es buena idea, no sólo porque el padre de la mocosa está enfrente, cruzando la mesa, si no porque al parecer Sarada le tiene verdadero afecto.

—Me hizo darme cuenta que era lista y eficaz. La mayoría de las niñas eran estúpidas y chillonas—en un futuro pensará lo estúpido que es justificarse frente a una adolescente con la mirada incrédula y estúpidos adornos en el pelo, pero justo ahora Sasuke siente la necesidad de explicar el ficticio amor hacia su mujer.

—Papá eso no suena romántico—se queja por lo bajo Sarada, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la barbilla recargada en ellos.

Sasuke está a punto de explotar, qué mierda quieren de él, pero justo en ese instante la suave risa de Sakura le interrumpe, y con gestos delicados provoca que la atención arribe a ella.

—Eso es porque le preguntaste cómo nos conocimos—dice la mujer, con la boca esbozando una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos entornados, enfocando a su hija—. Tu papá no se enamoró de mí en ese momento.

—¿No?

—Tuvieron que pasar muchos años, una guerra y un montón de disculpas para que se diera cuenta de eso.

—¿En serio papá? —y ahora es la mirada esperanzada de Sarada la que le quita las palabras y le hace asentir con firmeza. No tiene idea de qué habla Sakura, qué disculpas y qué puñeteros sentimientos, pero con tal de callarle la boca a la mocosa y satisfacer a su hija, puede decir unas cuentas mentiras piadosas. O bueno, dejar que Sakura las diga por él.

Decirles que en realidad se había quedado sin más recursos porque el imbécil de Naruto había decidido casarse con Hinata y Sakura parecía la opción más viable, dista mucho del destino romántico que las niñas a esa edad se imaginan. Supone que es aún peor contarles cómo es que fue la boda y la noche de bodas.

Cuando han terminado de comer y están por salir del restaurante (con la grata sorpresa que Chōji pago su parte de la cuenta) siente a Sakura rezagarse un poco y mirarle avergonzada.

Decide que es buena idea comentarlo ahora como luego, así que se le acerca y la mira sereno.

—¿Muchos años, una guerra y un montón de disculpas?

—Solo querían escuchar una historia de amor—le responde como justificación, el suave rubor en sus mejillas—. Además, estabas a punto de quemar viva a Chōchō.

—No me agrada—gira la cabeza y la puede ver afuera junto a su hija, haciéndola reír ampliamente—, pero supongo que puedo aguantarla por Sarada.

—Lo sé—le pone una mano en el brazo, provocando que ahora la mire a ella—. Podemos regresar a casa.

—Creo que prefiero terminar de ver la ciudad hoy. No sé si mañana aún esté libre.

—Por supuesto.

Y con eso salen por fin del restaurante, para despedirse amablemente (Sarada y Sakura, Sasuke se limitó a mover la cabeza) de los Akimichi.

En algún punto del recorrido, terminan enfrente de las oficinas de Hokage y a Sasuke le da un vuelco el corazón. Por unos instantes se siente tan cerca. Pero sabe que ya mañana podrá preocuparse de eso, que por hoy tiene que disfrutar de Sarada, porque no sabe cuándo podrán tener una oportunidad como esta.

Sin embargo, cuando están bajando los escalones de las oficinas que habían subido con la excusa que Sasuke pudiera tener una visión más amplia de las calles, siente una mano tomarle del hombro y frenarle. Al regresar la cabeza lo primero que ve es la sonrisa amable de Naruto, después sus ojos azules como el mar, fijos en él.

—¡Hokage! —exclama sorprendida Sarada, que de inmediato se pone derecha y seria. Sakura se acerca sonriente, y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su hija.

—Naruto, qué tal.

—Sakura, Sarada—saluda, con una sonrisa amable y servicial junto con un movimiento de cabeza. Después regresa su atención a Uchiha—. Sasuke—y la sonrisa se vuelve un poco más pequeña, más íntima y sus dedos le punzan con ganas de tocarle la boca y quedarse ahí.

—Hokage—responde con su voz más seria e intenta que no se note en absoluto las enormes ganas de tocarle que comienzan a bullirle debajo de la piel.

—Espero estés disfrutando tu día de descanso—le dice, su mano deslizándose de su hombro a su espalda, solo unos centímetros y Sasuke lo ve, cómo a Naruto también le cuesta mantenerlo cordial y diplomático, lo suficiente para que nadie trata de ver ese gesto como algo más.

—Podrías darme una semana.

—Me lo estoy pensando—sonríe y las cinco puntas de sus dedos oprimen un poco donde tocan, y Sasuke tiene que mantener la cara impasible, el gesto un poco malhumorado—, estoy seguro que les encantaría.

—Sabes que sí—responde Sakura con suavidad, abrazando ahora a Sarada por detrás—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Espero no hagas enojar a Hinata llegando tan tarde.

—Jeh, trato de no hacerlo, en verdad—la mano que no toca a Sasuke sube hasta que está rascándose la nuca, en ese gesto de antaño—. Sobre todo ahora, pero, al parecer todos los demás Kages han decidido ponerse algo locos. Aunque probablemente piensan lo mismo de mí.

—No estás tan loco—le consuela burlona Sakura, haciendo reír también a Naruto.

—Solo un poco estúpido—y lo dice casi sin pensar, arrepintiéndose casi al instante, porque Naruto es su Hokage y debe de mostrarle respeto, incluso aún más con Sarada enfrente. Pero la reacción del rubio es sublime, y le mira con picardía en la mirada y suelta una carcajada amena, llamándole idiota después. Algo en su pecho se calienta, con la familiaridad de la acción vibrando en su corazón. Se siente como un chiquillo de trece años, y el mundo parece menos tenso.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—le dice con confianza, luego que la risa a remitido. Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y Naruto toma esta pauta como su salida, despidiéndose cordialmente de Sakura y Sarada, regresando a su despacho.

—Ustedes sí que son muy amigos—dice Sarada cuando ya se encuentran a más de una cuadra del lugar—, mira que insultar al Hokage…

—Así es como se expresan su cariño—le responde Sakura, que camina del otro lado de Sarada—. Así fue como se hicieron amigos, aunque no lo creas. Todo el día peleando, sin parar.

Sasuke se detiene antes de decirle que es más que eso, porque no cree conveniente sacar a relucir de que otras muchas maneras se expresan sus sentimientos. Se limita a mantenerse callado el resto del trayecto, escuchando de fondo la conversación entre Sakura y Sarada. Se mira los dedos y los aprieta en un puño hasta que se le vuelven blancos. Mañana que le vea… No tiene idea de qué va a hacer, pero supone que Naruto se siente igual que él.

Esa noche, acostarse a dormir junto a Sakura es, por decirlo poco, extraño. La única persona con la que ha dormido los últimos años ha sido Naruto, y es difícil conciliar eso con esto, comprender que no va a sentir los brazos del rubio abrazarle por detrás en las madrugadas y su pecho caliente y silbante crear un ritmo a su espalda. Que no va a ser la voz ronca y grave de Uzumaki decir su nombre por las mañanas y no serán sus labios los que besen su cuello para fastidiarlo. No quiere crearse una rutina en la cama con Sakura, porque no tiene sentido y de qué les va a servir.

Así que trata de no ser muy grosero y dormir lo más alejado posible de Sakura, dándole la espalda. No es que le interese mucho cómo la haga sentir, pero prefiere ahorrarse los problemas que pueda conllevarle a Sarada.

—Buenas noches—le dice Sakura en la oscuridad de la habitación. La siente acostarse a un lado en la cama y Sasuke contiene el deseo de pedirle que se mantenga lo más alejada que pueda.

—Descansa—responde y se voltea a darle la espalda.

Esa noche sueña con la cabaña en mitad del bosque, la lluvia golpeando afuera y una botella de sake en la mesa. Sueña con Naruto mirándole fijamente desde abajo, con sus brazos acariciándole las caderas y de pronto sus ojos azules se cierran, la lluvia comienza a caer dentro de la habitación y Sasuke gotea. Unas gotas caen en las mejillas tibias de Naruto, rodando. Están en el Valle del Fin, tienen trece años y Sasuke acaba de perder a su mejor amigo. Le repasa el rostro con la mirada, luego los dedos, su banda se cae y queda a un costado de la cabeza de Naruto. Sabe cómo continua la historia, pero en lugar de levantarse e irse a seguir su camino de venganza y odio, se tumba a su lado, esperando que Naruto vuelva a abrir los ojos y vea que esta vez se ha quedado.

* * *

 **N/T** : Okay, probablemente hay una inexactitud con la actitud de Sarada frente a Sasuke en su regreso. Soy responsable, me dio pereza releerme Gaiden y pues ya qué. En lo personal me causó mucha gracia la escena de la comida con los Akimichi. Chōchō es un personaje que en el manga me encantó así que tendrá más participación en esta historia.

Por otro lado, quería dejar bien impregnada la intensa pasión que tienen estos dos. Simplemente no me caben las palabras para expresar de qué manera se adoran, pero espero haberle hecho justicia.

Cualquier error ortográfico, de sintaxis o tal es culpa mía, por no haberle dado beteo (pedir beteo, como sea) y escribir un buen tramo estando privada de horas de sueño. Me ha gustado el resultado, que he de aclarar es más largo que los capítulos anteriores (aún así es muy corto, pero de cualquier manera).

Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en justificar el retraso en la actualizada. Que me raptaron los aliens o me volví loca leyendo le fenomenología del espíritu. A lo que saben igual y me fui de putas, quién sabe. Lamento el retraso.

¡Gracias por leer!:D Feliz inicio del verano, o de invierno, donde sea que estén.

 **~Shameblack~**

Pd. Jorge Drexler es AMOR. He llegado a creer que si no te gustan sus lindas letras te falta algo de humano, así de simple.


	6. VI

**Autor** : Shameblack  
 **Título:** Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias** : Adulterio, deseos reprimidos ya no tan reprimidos, Canon-Divergence (?).

 **N/A:** Me he tardado horrores en seguir con esta historia (siempre me pasa), pero en algún momento me pesó un poco más que antes todo Naruto (la serie me refiero) y aunque ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, encontrar las palabras correctas para narrarla es difícil.

En fin, aquí está lo que nadie me pidió pero tenía pensado desde un principio: la escena de sexo en la Aldea.

Así que, de antemano, lo lamento, no soy buena escribiendo porno explícito sin meterle sentimientos y ambigüedades, así que, eso, mal porno, dirty talk de pena, y palabras altisonantes, porque no me imagino a Naruto y Sasuke teniendo relaciones y no insultarse.

En fin, ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**

 **VI**

Cuando despierta aún no ha amanecido y Sakura sigue quieta a un lado. Es una mañana que se siente fresca y puede ver la condensación en las ventanas. Voltea y nota la hora. Cinco de la mañana y el ya está despierto. La realidad es que siempre ha sido una persona que amanece temprano, no por gusto, pero por la loca costumbre de dormir poco -como si siempre hubiera alguien detrás de él, respirándole sobre el cuello, instándolo a huir, a protegerse-, y aunque ya no es necesario, aunque ya no corre el mismo riesgo que antes, aquella vieja costumbre es difícil de hacerla a un lado.

Se levanta de la cama y decide a ir a preparar café. No recuerda con exactitud si a Sakura le gusta el café cargado o no –o en general, si le gusta-, pero por si las dudas decide preparar para dos. La cocina está silenciosa, y pronto la cafetera comienza a hacer correr el agua. Sasuke se recarga contra la encimera y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Si pusiera suficiente empeño, podría recordar sobre su piel otras mañanas frescas, con Naruto arrinconándolo contra la mesa y besándole el cuello. Joder, cómo lo extraña.

—¿Papá? —la voz cautelosa de Sarada se hace paso por la silenciosa habitación, provocándole a Sasuke abrir sus ojos. Nota la mirada extrañada de su hija y la pose precavida y tensa. Entiende que Sarada no está ni un poco adormilada, lista para atacar si se tratase de cualquier otro intruso, desacostumbrada a ver a alguien más despierto tan temprano en la madrugada.

—Es muy temprano.

—Sí, tengo esa maña, no puedo dormir por muchas horas o me duele la cabeza—explica la muchacha, ahora relajada y bajando los hombros—. ¿Has puesto café? —Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, volteando a ver la cafetera—. Supongo que pusiste para ti y mamá, pero ella lo dejó hace varios años. Ahora solo bebe té.

—No lo sabía.

—Supongo que es algo que no se comenta en las cartas—Sarada se rasca la cabeza, para luego voltearle a ver—. Pero yo sí tomo café.

—¿No estás muy joven?

A modo de contestación, Sarada se limita a encogerse de hombros, para luego sacar de la alacena dos tazas, una blanca con una vaca caricaturizada, y otra roja, con tribales grises y negros.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —pregunta Sarada, mientras abre el refrigerador para sacar huevos y jamón.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el Hokage.

De inmediato, Sarada voltea a verle, con ojos grandes y tristes.

—¿Irás en otra misión?, ¿vas a volver a irte?

Sasuke siente la culpa rodearle el pecho y apretárselo. Sarada tiene la cara llena de miedo y tristeza ante la sola idea de saber que su padre volverá a irse. Él comprende que había pasado más de diez años siendo un mal padre, desnaturalizado e irresponsable, pero no soporta la idea de seguirlo siendo, no cuando la imagen de su hija es más real que nunca. La realidad es que no va a ir a la oficina del Hokage para una nueva misión, si no para poder organizar la información y datos recolectados más recientemente. Sin embargo, tarde que temprano Naruto le pedirá ir a otra misión, puesto que sigue siendo un ninja a disposición de la Aldea, sin embargo lo mínimo que puede hacer es pedirle al Hokage que no sea una misión larga, pues ya no se cree capaz de volver a separarse de su familia –entiéndase de su hija-, sin sentirse angustiado y culpable. Además, no podría dejar ir a Naruto justo ahora que pueden pasar más tiempo juntos.

—No, solo vamos a recolectar datos y organizar información—Sarada asiente con la cabeza gacha y pone un sartén al fuego, mientras corta el jamón en trocitos.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, solo llenados por el sonido del café y del cuchillo contra la tabla de cortar, la voz de Sarada vuelve a abrirse paso, ahora tímida y pequeña, casi un murmullo.

—Eres muy buen amigo del Hokage, ¿cierto? Más que mamá de él.

—Si—contesta en un murmullo también, observando a su hija, que comienza a dorar el jamón.

—¿Podrías…—se detiene, como si se estuviese pensando las cosas—. Sé que es egoísta y que es estúpido, que yo también soy un ninja, y debería de comprender estas cosas pero papá, ¿no podrías pedirle un tiempo al Hokage antes de volverte a enviar en una misión? —la cafetera sigue haciendo ruido mientras Sarada voltea a verle, con los ojos rojos y luchando para contener las lágrimas—. Siento que es tan injusto, no te conozco de nada, y no quiero que te vayas aún. Quiero estar cerca de ti, aunque sea un poco más. No quiero que seas un desconocido, y no quiero que yo solo sea una adolescente más para ti. El debería entender, el también tiene hijos, el debería…

Sarada se calla al sentir la mano fría y liviana de Sasuke tocándole la mejilla, subiéndole la quijada para verle los ojos. Se limita a mirarla, acariciándole la piel y luego el cabello. En verdad Sarada se parce mucho a él. Una auténtica Uchiha.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme aún—empieza, con un tono de voz bajo y sereno—. Sé que no he sido el mejor, y que no puedo hacer nada por el tiempo perdido, pero quiero intentarlo ahora. Mi padre no fue el mejor de todos, y en si mi familia me duró muy poco. No quiero lo mismo para ti.

De fondo el sonido que avisa que el café está listo comienza a emerger de a poco, mientras afuera las calles se van despertando, con su gente sigilosa y algo adormilada. Sarada al fin deja las lágrimas escaparse y le sonríe, le abraza por la cintura y entierra su rostro a la altura de su pecho, respirando profundo y lento, tratando de controlarse. Sasuke le palmea la espalda y se mantiene ahí, correspondiendo el primer abrazo con su hija, sintiendo su respiración y su corazón latiente con la punta de sus dedos. Este pequeño e inexperto ser humano, sangre de su sangre, que aunque no lo conoce de nada está dispuesto a hacerlo; esta maravillosa jovencita, que solo quiere pasar tiempo con su forajido padre, le está abrazando, como si para ella él significara algo, aunque ahora solo sea algo más que una silueta difusa, que un nombre en su vida. Por segunda vez en su vida Sasuke tiene la sensación de que alguien le ama incondicionalmente, sin merecérselo.

Y aunque ninguno se percata de ello, aquel es el primer momento donde se vuelven padre e hija, donde comparten un pequeño espacio en el tiempo, y que es todo suyo.

El tiempo siguiente se va entre silencios amenos, dos tazas de café y dos omelette. Sarada es la primera en irse, despidiéndose con una sonrisa tímida. La casa vuelve a quedarse silenciosa, y Sasuke se da cuenta que no quiere esperarse para descubrir cómo es una conversación con Sakura por la mañana, no estando listo para soportarlo.

Mientras camina por las calles, con el sol iluminando de manera tenue el horizonte, se decide que le preguntará a Sarada cuando tiene tiempo para entrenar juntos. No confía en que Konohamaru sepa aprovechar el potencial del Sharingan, y ¿quién mejor que Sasuke para enseñarle todos los secretos sobre ello? Además, supone, ayudará a mejorar la pobre relación padre-hija que tienen. En cuanto a Sakura, evitarla por ahora es lo que le parece más adecuado.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies le llevan en dirección del monte de los Hokages, donde el rostro de Naruto le regresa la mirada a la villa, como si con solo ello pudiera protegerla. Y por un segundo Sasuke siente lástima por ellos, por todos los aldeanos, por todo aquello ajeno a él, porque siente –no, _sabe_ \- que siempre serán un segundo lugar para Naruto, porque Sasuke siempre ha estado ahí, y los años no han cambiado eso. Es ridículo, se dice, porque venidos a eso, Naruto también ha sido su prioridad en todo. Prácticamente, el rubio idiota es el único motivo que lo hizo regresar a la Aldea.

Se sube al monte, y sobre la cabeza de Naruto se sienta a meditar, sintiendo el sol bañarle la cara. A la hora que ya ha estado ahí, percibe a alguien caminar hacia él y sentarse a su lado.

—Estás viejo—saluda Sasuke, aún con los ojos cerrados y la mano reposando sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Ese corte de pelo no te va—responde Kakashi, suspirando aliviado cuando ya se ha acomodado en el piso—. Esperaba que fueras a saludarme, pero supuse que simplemente no irías-

—Supusiste bien.

— -así que vine yo. No fue difícil dar contigo, solo tuve que seguir la pista de Naruto, o en su instancia, buscar lo más parecido a él.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Kakashi? —Sasuke se voltea fastidiado para encarar a su viejo maestro. El cabello no ha perdido su color, pero en la cara de Hatake se muestran más arrugas y ojeras que antes, haciendo mella en él el puesto de gobernador que alguna vez tuvo. Su pose es distraída y relajada, y debajo de la legendaria máscara Sasuke puede notar una leve sonrisa. A decir verdad es que Kakashi le agrada, tanto que no siente inconveniente en compartir su silenciosa y armoniosa mañana con él.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que te vi-tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. En algún momento pensé que simplemente no regresarías—se ríe—… Lo cual es estúpido, porque aquí tienes a tu familia, pero…

Ambos se quedan en silencio y Sasuke comprende lo que Kakashi no dirá. No dirá nada sobre el sentimiento de enojo que aún siente Sasuke por la villa, por los malos recuerdos y el dolor que le ocasiona. Que si fuera por Uchiha, jamás habría regresado, o no del todo, no como ahora se propone hacer. Si algo siempre supo hacer su antiguo sensei, fue leerle el dolor en la cara y el enojo en los ojos. Creía haber olvidado lo mucho que a veces le molesta Kakashi.

—Me hubiera gustado poder enseñarle a Sarada sobre el Sharingan en tu ausencia—voltea a verle, con la mirada oscura—…me digo a mi mismo que jamás tuve el tiempo, pero la realidad es que siempre sentí que no me correspondía. Fui tu maestro y mira cómo salió.

—No es que haya sido precisamente tu culpa—apacigua Sasuke, que siempre entra en una incomodidad extraña cuando recuerda su niñez y las decisiones, malas y buenas, que hizo.

—Pude haber hecho más por ti—le sonríe triste, para luego mover la mano en un gesto descuidado—. Aunque eso ya no importa, y ahora estás aquí, volviendo para ser un padre responsable.

—¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

Kakashi se queda en silencio, quizá solo para hacer sus palabras más pesadas, o el momento más tenso, pero Sasuke nota la fina línea de sus hombros, y las manos algo rígidas en su regazo. Su ex maestro jamás fue uno que diera pláticas de corazón, y Sasuke sentía que justo ahora, más de una década tarde, iba a recibir una.

—Sé para ella lo que yo no pude ser para ti—la voz la mantiene serena y está más seria de lo que acostumbra, pero es en sí la forma de decirlo, los hombros tiesos y los ojos ubicados en otros tiempos lo que le cala más a Uchiha—. Aún no es demasiado tarde.

—Espero que no.

No dicen nada más por media hora, que es lo que tarda el sol en llegar a un ángulo un poco más molesto y picante. Kakashi se levanta lento y se despide con la mano en alto y una sonrisa tenue que se le dibuja a través de la máscara. Sasuke asiente con la cabeza y le ve irse.

Se mira los dedos después, y por unos instantes desearía estar en otro lugar, donde la culpa no pudiera alcanzarle.

Se dice que es demasiado temprano para ir a pagar la visita al Hokage, pero minutos después se encuentra subiendo las escaleras hacia la oficina de Naruto. No toca la puerta y pasa silencioso al lugar, para ser recibido por la mirada agradable del Hokage desde atrás del escritorio. Sasuke se queda de pie cerca de la puerta, manteniéndole la mirada, hasta que Naruto dibuja una sonrisa tenue en su cara y se ríe.

—Te he sentido desde un kilómetro. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Se encoge de hombros y avanza hasta que está a centímetros del escritorio, que en ese momento es un lío de papeles, pergaminos y libros. Nauto tiene las manos echadas sobre unos documentos que antes estaba leyendo, con una pluma entre los dedos.

—¿Quieres hacer el reporte?

—Eres el jodido Hokage, tú dime.

Naruto se queda callado unos momentos, como si estuviera considerando todas las opciones. No le quita la mirada de encima, y Sasuke preferiría que hiciera algo ya, lo que fuera, porque es un suplicio mantenerse estoico bajo esos ojos intensos que ahora le perforan.

—El reporte, pues, el reporte de la misión…

—¿Qué con el reporte?

Naruto se levanta de su silla, en un movimiento suave y lento, apoyando ambas palmas sobre el escritorio.

—No estoy pensando para nada en el puto reporte.

A Sasuke se le corta un poco la respiración y no sabe que se ha movido, hasta que siente el filo del escritorio encajársele en la espalda baja y tiene las manos de Naruto a centímetros de su cadera. No pasan de las nueve de la mañana, pero no importa, porque no puede esperar más, porque tienen las ansias comiéndoles las entrañas desde hace horas, días, años, toda la vida y detrás del hombro de Naruto se ve toda la villa, y Sasuke solo puede pensar en besarle y quitarle a tirones la ropa.

—¿Cuántos ANBU?

—Cinco—se repasa los labios con la lengua—. ¿Qué tan sigiloso puedes ser?

Sasuke no le responde porque le agarra la nuca y le acerca hasta que se están besando y por fin Naruto le agarra las caderas y le pega a su cuerpo. Se besan con desesperación y apuro, quitándose entre mordidas las palabras. Naruto le empuja hasta que tiene a Sasuke sentado en la silla, y le trepa las piernas para poder sentarse en su regazo. Le zarandea hasta lograrle quitar la ridícula capa y le desviste con brusquedad hasta que puede tocarle el pecho con libertad y besarle las clavículas. Sasuke lleva su mano hasta el cuello de Naruto y tira de él para poder hablarle al oído. Desde hacía mucho tiempo –casi recién empezaron a explorar la nueva faceta de la relación-, Sasuke descubrió lo mucho que a Naruto le pone que le hablen sucio. Sabe que Hinata jamás será capaz de algo así, por lo que en algún momento fue simplemente una fantasía más del rubio que se quedaría en eso. Hasta que Sasuke dijo algo sin querer una ocasión y Naruto se estremeció como si le hubiera tocado. Desde ese momento es casi un placer propio de Sasuke deshacer a Naruto a base de frases sucias e insinuantes mientras le besa la oreja o le tira del pelo.

—¿Sabes que quiero? Quiero ponerte contra el escritorio, quiero que veas la villa mientras te abro con la lengua—siente a Naruto estremecerse, y clavarle los dedos en un hombro— y que me supliques porque te coja, que me implores que te la meta tan fuerte que olvides tu nombre, mientras tienes de vista tu preciosa Aldea—le habla al oído suave y bajo, le lame un poco el lóbulo antes de continuar—, y cómo nadie nunca va a saber lo mucho que al Hokage le gusta que el traidor Uchiha le rompa el culo.

Naruto jadea y se convierte en un gemido quedito, y Sasuke no tiene que hacer mucho para sentir la erección del rubio pegándole en el estómago.

—Sasuke—suspira, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello—. Si, lo que quieras. Házmelo. Por favor.

No es que lo sepa de primera mano, pero sabe que Naruto jamás se deshace con Hinata como lo hace con él; jamás le suplicará a ella lo que a Sasuke sí, y tener esa certeza solo logra volverlo un poco más loco, lo infla de ganas de besarle, de marcarle.

Le vuelve a besar con coraje, y la mano la baja desde el cuello hasta debajo del culo de Naruto, para poder cargarle de un solo movimiento. Lo levanta sin problemas y da la vuelta hasta tener el panorama de la villa frente a sí, Naruto dándole momentáneamente la espalda. Lo deja caer en el escritorio hasta tumbarlo por completo en él, le recorre lentamente todo el pecho con la mirada hasta llegar a su cara.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta el muy canalla, como si no lo supiera ya, como si no supiera que más que nada le gusta besarle cuando aún tiene el traje de Hokage encima, cuando puede asegurarse que la capa quede impregnada con el aroma de ambos. Es un placer que pocos conocen, y Sasuke se regodea en ello.

Se separa lo suficiente hasta que las piernas de Naruto se le resbalan a los costados y éste tiene que apoyarse sobre sus hombros para poder verle.

—Quítate la ropa, pero deja la capa en el escritorio—Sasuke se para aún más lejos, dejando espacio para Naruto.

—Esto del vestuario de Hokage realmente te calienta, ¿eh? —sonríe, sentándose al filo del escritorio—. Dime Sasuke, ¿cuántas veces has pensado en hacérmelo aquí? ¿En mi oficina?

Naruto se desabrocha con deliberada calma la chaqueta naranja, hasta dejar ver la clásica camisa de rejilla debajo. Le mantiene la mirada firme, y se sonríe con altanería cada que ve la frustración en la cara de Sasuke. Se quita la chaqueta y se apoya hacia atrás en el escritorio, con la cabeza ladeada. La realidad es que Sasuke ha imaginado un poco más de cientos de veces hacer cosas indescriptiblemente indecorosas con Naruto en la oficina de Hokage. Unas cuantas más, mientras Naruto está al teléfono con algún otro mandatario o la propia Hinata. Y justo ahora, la visión que tiene enfrente la ha imaginado tantas veces en su mente, la villa detrás de los hombros de Naruto y éste sonriéndole, ansiándole, porque puede darle la espalda a la Aldea pero no a él.

—Es más divertido si tú también me ayudas con la ropa.

—Creí que te dije que te desvistieras—lo ignora Sasuke, con su pose rígida y a una distancia prudente y enloquecedora del rubio—. Sigue el pantalón.

Naruto se pone de pie y se desabrocha el cinturón, pero sin la intención de bajar el pantalón el resto del camino. Sasuke se convence que eso es suficiente y en un parpadeo vuelve a estar pegado a Naruto, acorralándolo contra el escritorio y mordiéndole el cuello. La mano se la lleva hasta la entrepierna y el sonido que hace Naruto contra la presión es increíble, es el tipo de sonidos de los que se construyen los sueños eróticos, y pronto tiene ambas piernas del rubio rodeándole las caderas y moviéndose todo lo que puede contra él. La capa sigue en el escritorio, arrugada y blanca. Sasuke apoya en ella la mano mientras con el cuerpo recuesta a Naruto sobre ella. Le quita como puede la camisa de rejilla y le muerde hasta escucharle quejarse y estirarle el pelo, con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo y un gemido a punto de salirle.

Le baja los pantalones y todo lo demás hasta las rodillas y no pierde el tiempo en besarle el interior de las piernas, y luego lamer. A Naruto se le entrecortan las palabras, pero Sasuke pude adivinar entre los jadeos algo parecido a su nombre. Le lame de la base a la punta y después le toma en la boca, bajando por completo y Naruto lleva una mano a su cabello y aprieta, dejando escapar un suspiro tan fuerte y sonoro que retumba en las paredes de la habitación.

—Mierda—susurra Naruto, empezando a jalarle el pelo el tiempo que la cabeza de Sasuke sube y baja—, mierda Sasuke. Nadie me la chupa como tú, joder. Me vas a matar.

Sasuke le mirá echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tomar aire, con los dedos en su cabeza apretándole y el otro brazo apoyado en el codo para poder mirarle. De súbito se detiene y se saca a Naruto de la boca, dejándole duro y rojo. Naruto podría matarle con la mirada, pero no tiene el tiempo cuando Sasuke le maniobra hasta que ambos pies del rubio tocan el suelo y le da la vuelta para abrazarle por detrás. Le huele el cuello y se pega a la espalda baja del otro, solo para que sienta la erección que ha traído desde antes de que se empezaran a besar.

Le empina hasta que el rubio tiene el pecho contra la capa en su escritorio y su erección se mantiene presionada contra la superficie. Sasuke se hinca detrás de él y le muerde una nalga.

—Ayúdame con tu otra mano.

Sasuke no tiene que elaborar cuando la mano izquierda de Naruto se alarga lo suficiente para poder agarrarse y estirar hasta abrirse lo suficiente para darle espacio a Sasuke a trabajar. Éste último se toma unos instantes para contemplar a Naruto, abierto ante él y jadeante, antes de pasarle la lengua desde los testículos hasta el inicio de la espalda. Escucha al rubio tomar aire precipitadamente y se sonríe un poco por ello. Lame con cuidado todo lo que encuentra y Naruto está retorciéndose como un poseído para cuando Sasuke decide meter un poco la lengua. Para cuando le ha metido dos dedos Naruto se ha corrido y vuelto a poner duro en instantes y Sasuke se asombraría si no fuera porque ha visto ese suceso más de una decena de veces.

—Por favor, por favor—dice en una letanía de súplicas, que aumentan o disminuyen de tono dependiendo de la profundidad en la que se encuentren los dedos de Sasuke y se intercalan con órdenes e insultos—. Bastardo hijo de puta, házmelo ya, joder, deja de jugar. Te juro que te voy a arrancar el otro brazo si no haces nada ya.

Sasuke le saca los dedos y se escupe la mano para embarrarse un poco, tiene la ropa mal puesta y solo se ha abierto los pantalones lo suficiente para podérsela sacar. No trae lubricante encima y es hasta que se posiciona y su punta toca con delicadeza a Naruto que decide hacérselo saber.

—No tengo nada, solo un poco de saliva—caracolea un poco entre las nalgas del rubio, como para hacer énfasis—. No grites.

—Hijo de perra, seguro lo hiciste a propósito, cabró-…

La última sílaba le sale en un gemido cuando Sasuke le interrumpe por haberle penetrado bruscamente. El rubio se lleva el puño a la boca para poder morder algo y la mano que antes sostenía su propia nalga se afianza con fuerza de la orilla del escritorio. Sasuke no espera a indicaciones de Naruto para comenzar a moverse, reajustándose hasta que siente que es el ángulo adecuado para ambos. Comienza a moverse más rápido y certero y pronto Naruto está convertido en un sinfín de gemidos y suspiros ahogados y feroces.

—Hazlo mejor, bastardo. Más rápido—dice enfadado Naruto, comenzando a moverse para encontrarse con Sasuke en medio—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Quizá debí de ponerte a ti en cuatro.

Sasuke le enreda los dedos en el cabello y tira fuerte, hasta que Naruto se levanta del escritorio y tiene ambas manos apoyadas en él, con Sasuke jalándole del pelo hasta que se asegura que en esa posición puede hablarle al oído y aún así Naruto puede ver toda la villa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Naruto jadea y Sasuke comienza a moverse rápido y fuerte, provocando una cadencia de golpe de piel contra piel que resuenan en las paredes— ¿Te gusta ver tu jodida villa mientras te hago mi perra?

—Más fuerte—es todo lo que contesta entre dientes el rubio, que ahora mira con detenimiento toda la aldea, cada techo y cada árbol que se despliegan en su ventana. Sasuke se lo concede y Naruto se da cuenta que solo sigue de pie porque Uchiha le tiene afianzada la cabeza, porque no siente las piernas y muy poco los brazos.

—¿Cómo se siente mi verga, Naruto? ¿No te gusta?

—Sasuke cabrón—toma aire y se mueve todo lo que puede para que sea más rápido—, sabes que me putas encanta, ni se te ocurra detenerte o te mato, lo juro. Joder así, así Sasuke, más fuerte, así.

Sasuke le suelta el pelo y como puede lleva su mano hasta la erección de Naruto. Éste echa la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro del otro, tratando de normalizar su respiración sin conseguirlo. Sasuke le toca apresurado, con dedos que aprietan fuerte pero son lo que Naruto necesita, lo que siempre ha querido. Mueve su mano rápido y no hace falta mucho para que el rubio se retuerza contra su pecho y exhale rendido hacia el techo, estremeciéndose entero. Sasuke le muerde el hombro y termina, deteniendo su mano y apretando, tratando de hundirse lo más que puede. Naruto está a una nada de gritar, de gemir fuerte y claro, pero Sasuke le busca la boca y se están besando, con movimientos torpes y desubicados debido al orgasmo, pero que a ellos se les antojan perfectos.

Naruto deja su peso contra Sasuke, y éste le pasa el brazo por la cintura y coloca su barbilla sobre su hombro, para poder ver el escritorio. La capa está completamente arrugada y casi en el suelo. Naruto la ha manchado y si no la limpia pronto el olor va a quedarse impregnado fuertemente. Siguen respirando fuerte y rápido, pero poco a poco ambos se van calmando y Sasuke siente los dedos de Naruto tocar su mano y deslizarlos para hacer figuras sobre su piel. Le besa el cuello, lento y perezoso y Naruto suspira suave, lleva su otra mano hasta su cabello oscuro y entierra los dedos con delicadeza.

—No vuelvas a mandarme lejos—dice Sasuke, con sus labios contra la morena piel y la mano extendida sobre el abdomen el rubio.

Naruto podría decirle que no fue precisamente él quien le mandó lejos de la villa por tanto tiempo, pero prefiere seguir acariciándole, esperando que el día no pase y que ese cachito en el tiempo se haga eterno.

—No podría aunque quisiera.

Naruto debería pensar en los cinco ANBU que son sus guardias personales, en cómo se encuentran esparcidos custodiando la oficina; debería preocuparse de que los hayan visto, que los hayan escuchado. Y quizá se preocuparía si no fuera porque Sasuke es portador del Sharingan y del Rinnegan, y si no van a sacarles provecho para esto, ¿para qué lo harán?

—He mancillado mi capa de Hokage, ¿estás contento?

—Hm—asiente Sasuke, que sigue sin verse capaz de dejar su cuello-. Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez.

—Me enfadaría si no supiera lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo—sus dedos se detienen en el brazo de Sasuke, y regresan hasta su mano, para quedarse ahí—. Ayúdame a subirme los pantalones.

—¿No te gusta regalarle a la villa la vista de tu pene flácido?

—No está flácido—voltea hacia abajo—. No aún. Vamos, no puedo agacharme así como así.

Sasuke, más que hincarse para poder alcanzar los pantalones que ahora le rondan los tobillos a Naruto, se desliza por su cuerpo, con su mano sube lo que puede la prenda hasta que la otra del rubio le ayuda. Está acuclillado a la altura del trasero de Naruto y no pierde oportunidad para morderle una nalga. El rubio da un respingo y se ríe, mientras se termina de subir la ropa.

—Te destrocé el culo—dice Sasuke cuando vuelve a su altura, mientras el Hokage se termina de vestir.

—Una forma petulante de expresarlo, ¿no crees? ¿Te hace sentir muy machote decirlo?

—No seas imbécil, no me refiero a eso. Literalmente te lo destrocé. Estás sangrando.

—Oh—Naruto se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Sasuke y es entonces que es capaz de sentir el dolor punzante en una zona muy específica—. Serás cabrón.

—Tú dijiste que lo querías más fuerte.

—Y de no habérmelo hecho así, te hubiera matado—se acerca y le besa rápido—. Mierda, y ni siquiera es medio día, ¿cómo carajo voy a aguantar sentado?

Sasuke se encoge de hombros y se abrocha el pantalón, para luego ser ayudado por Naruto para ponerse todo lo demás. De cualquier otra persona le molestaría el gesto, pero sentir los dedos ágiles y gentiles del rubio lo tranquiliza, y no puede evitar las ganas de estrecharlo un poco y besarle lento.

—El reporte…

—Ya me lo darás después—le quita un mechón de la frente y se aparta, sonriendo como cuando niños, con los ojos encendidos y las mejillas rojas—. Ahora, te tienes que ir. Ya puedes romper el genjutsu en mis guardias.

—Deberías contratarte otros si no lo notaron.

—¿Estás de broma? Tienes el Sharingan y el jodido Rinnegan, no los puedes culpar.

—Tú podrías notarlo.

—Y por eso soy el puto Hokage. Anda, que debo de limpiar aquí y fingir que no es un sacrificio estar sentado.

Sasuke le mira unos instantes, en los que Naruto se sienta y hace todas las caras y quejas que no podrá por el resto del día. Cuando vuelve a mirarle Sasuke está a centímetros, y le sostiene la barbilla con los dedos. Le besa muy suave y gentil, y podría ser solo una ilusión porque cuando vuelve a respirar ya no está ahí, y Naruto se encuentra solo en su oficina, con la capa hecha una bola y tirada en una esquina y la sensación de que todo él y el cuarto huelen a sexo.

No tiene mucho tiempo de quejarse porque enseguida entra Shikamaru por la puerta, y no hace ningún gesto que indique que sabe algo, o que _huele_ algo, pero a Naruto igual se le suben los colores al rostro y lo adjudica como pena por no haber terminado de firmar los documentos.

* * *

N/A: Trataré de presionarme y exprimirme para poder terminar con la historia de una vez (no que vaya a apresurar la historia, si no que voy a tratar escribir más en estos días). Odio mi vida porque nunca puedo hacer una historia concisa y pequeña que no sea un one-shot. Kill me, please.

(¿Alguien se dio cuenta que es un capítulo más largo que los anteriores? Así es nenes, disfrútenlo)

Solo para quienes estén interesados en la relación de los hijos con sus padres (que yo sí, porque me parece fundamental), quizá esto se centre un poco más en Sarada que en Boruto, pero ambos van a estar en su momento. También, me voy a pasar por el arco del triunfo la película de Boruto (solo tomaré algunos datos de ella), y todo lo actual de Boruto, porque una parte de mi cree que es mierda y la otra no encuentra el interés y encanto como para dedicarle tiempo a verlo. Así que Canon-Divergence a lo grande.

En fin, gracias por leer, perdón por el porno patético.

 **~Shameblack~**

 _Sexo en el oxxo en exceso...¿con un marcatexto?_


	7. VII

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título:** Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Pareja** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias:** Adulterio, deseos reprimidos ya realizados, Canon Divergence, me paso el tiempo por el arco del triunfo.

 **N/A:** Así que, aquí está la continuación. Milagro de navidad que haya actualizado tan rápido (era enserio eso de presionarme para ya sacar la historia de una vez). Este capítulo está relativamente largo, el siguiente está más corto. Así que, bueno, acompañemos a Naruto en su montaña rusa de emociones y culpas, yey.

Me disculpo si es que Kakashi me salió muy OC.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**

 **VII**

Decide regresar a casa temprano, y cuando ve a Hinata recibirle la culpa es un poco más grande que en las demás ocasiones, pero no lo suficiente como para no sonreírle y besarle la mejilla. Se niega a pensar que no quiere besarla en los labios porque necesita saborear un poco más a Sasuke en su boca.

Cuando va a acostarse tarda más en el baño de lo normal, y probablemente Hinata lo nota pero no dice nada. Ha tenido que limpiarse concienzudamente y con cuidado, porque al parecer Sasuke lo ha desgarrado más de lo normal, y Kurama se ríe de él un poco, pero Naruto agradece que las heridas en su cuerpo sanen rápido porque no tiene idea de cómo explicar eso a un ninja médico.

Hinata está acostumbrada a pegarse a él mientras duerme, o desde el principio abrazarle, pero Naruto decide que por hoy, la culpa no le va a dejar vivir si lo permite, y le dice que hace mucho calor y que mejor no se peguen mucho. Hinata se mira a sí misma apenada y asiente, disculpándose. En cualquier otro momento Naruto se apresuraría a decirle que no hay nada que disculpar, que es un idiota, y que no sabe lo que dice, mejor dormir abrazados y con calor; pero en este momento Naruto ve a Hinata y se siente decepcionado de que sea ella la que le regrese la mirada y no Sasuke. No así, le dice que no hay nada que disculpar, y no tiene porque preocuparse. Se acuesta viendo el techo y espera a que ella le dé la espalda para hacer lo mismo. Se pregunta si aún huele a su sudor y al de Sasuke, al cuento infalible de un encuentro entre ellos.

En trece años jamás había tenido a Sasuke viviendo tan cerca, y es ahora que le extraña y le duele más que antes.

Pasan dos semanas, en las cuales Naruto vive entre la diplomacia, tratar de que su hijo no le odie, y escaparse lo suficiente para poder besar a Sasuke contra una pared y hacerle una mamada rápida.

Va de camino a su oficina luego de una salida necesaria hacia las afueras, y Kakashi le saluda desde lejos, a lo que Naruto sonríe y se acerca.

—He escuchado las nuevas noticias—dice a modo de saludo, con la vista hacia el monte de los Hokages.

—¿La nueva línea de comercio con Kirigakure?

Kakashi se queda callado unos momentos, mirándole serio, como si después de tanto tiempo no pudiera creer lo denso que Naruto puede ser.

—Me refería al nuevo maestro de Boruto—especifica Kakashi, comenzando a caminar para ser seguido por el Hokage.

—Ah, eso—Naruto se rasca la cabeza—. Bueno, Boruto quedó más que impresionado con Sasuke y pues, eso. Sasuke dijo que no sería una molestia si es que Boruto valía la pena, que lo hace, vale la pena, así que, ¿bien, no?

—¿Y quién te dio la noticia, tu hijo o Sasuke?

Naruto sonríe y responde que lo descubrió accidentalmente un día, no queriendo detallar que con accidentalmente se refería a casi ser sorprendidos por Boruto a mitad de una muy intensa felación de Sasuke a él, y cómo ser el hombre más rápido del mundo jamás había sido tan apreciado desde la Guerra. Aparentemente Boruto creyó que la pose de estarse hincado con las manos en el aire en la que encontró a Sasuke meditando ayudaba a sentir el flujo de chakra y manejarlo con más facilidad. Por el resto de la semana Naruto llegaba a su casa con la escena de Boruto hincado, con las manos dobladas y alzadas meditando.

«Dile que ya no haga esa maldita pose»

«Naruto, tienes suerte que alcancé a cerrar la boca para cuando él me vio»

Es difícil de aceptar, pero aparentemente los más grandes y excelentes shinobis de la aldea se habían descuidado tanto –la excitación es un arma de doble filo- como para no sentir a alguien aproximarse. Es humillante y patético. El único consuelo de Naruto es que Sasuke también lo sufre.

—Es extraño tenerlo de vuelta por completo, ¿no crees?

—No lo llamaría extraño.

—Hace mucho que no te veías tan feliz—ante la frase Naruto se detiene y de igual manera su ex maestro, que le mira sereno.

—Claro que estoy feliz, es mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé—responde y sonríe, para luego volver a tomar el paso—. Me gustaría ir al monte, ¿quieres acompañarme?

La realidad es que como Hokage necesita más horas en el día para poder sacar el trabajo adelante, pero el pánico momentáneo le quita un poco el aliento de los pulmones y la necesidad de saber le pulsa fuerte en la sien, lo que le hace asentir y seguir a Kakashi por entre las personas.

Naruto no es estúpido, y Kakashi aún menos. Supone que si alguien debía enterarse, debía ser él o Sakura, así que de cierta manera no le sorprende, pero tampoco le agrada la idea.

Kakashi se posa sobre la cabeza de Minato y a Naruto le duele un poco el pecho ante ello, como si por esa mera acción no solo estuviera hablando con su antiguo maestro, si no también ante su padre.

—¿Es tan notorio? —no tiene sentido andarse con rodeos, y supone que de cierta manera Kakashi lo aprecia.

—Para quien te conoció en tu juventud, ni un poco. Es exactamente como cualquiera se lo hubiera imaginado si desde el principio Sasuke se hubiera quedado.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Kakashi se queda callado y le mira con el aprecio que desde niño se ganó, como si le doliera la pregunta porque es fácil saber, pero no decirlo.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

—¿Y a Sasuke no?

—Ya no.

Se quedan en un silencio que abarca los años y las tristezas, los tiempos que parecen casi olvidados pero aún acechan y duelen. Naruto mira a su maestro, a su antecesor y hay un cúmulo de emociones que ni él mismo puede comprender. Lo único que comprende es el dolor distante del pasado, y lo ve perfectamente en el rostro de quien fue su antiguo mentor; lo reconoce porque lo ve en el espejo en las mañanas cada que se mira, a veces por las noches en Sasuke, cuando éste se queda mirando hacia afuera y es horrible recordar que ya no tienen dieciséis.

—Pensé que estábamos siendo discretos—murmura mirando la tierra, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Es el Hokage y debió de saber mejor que eso, debió… Debió hacer tantas cosas, pero no hay una manera de corregirlo.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no es que justo ahora sea notorio—Kakashi voltea por sobre su hombro hacia la entrada de la Aldea, tan distante a ellos—. Si debo ser honesto, y creo que honestidad es lo mínimo que debería de darte, jamás creí que te casarías con Hinata—regresa a verle—. Es una buena chica, pero de alguna manera todos _ya lo veíamos venir_ , hasta que no vino.

—Si tratas de darme una enseñanza de cómo me equivoqué, y el daño que estoy haciendo te la puedes ahorrar. Lo tengo muy presente.

—No es eso—responde Kakashi en un tono tan suave que a Naruto le sorprende—. Debí ayudarte. Debí hacerte ver, convencerte de tomar el riesgo.

—No es tu culpa, Kakashi-sensei. Yo fui quien tomó las decisiones.

—Pero yo sabía que era la decisión equivocada—se acerca, hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia—. Te mereces más que eso.

Naruto voltea la cabeza para poder apreciar su villa, todo lo que él juró proteger. Si agudiza la vista puede mirar su casa, donde Hinata probablemente esté y que en la noche le esperará. Piensa en cómo sería no tenerla, no tener a Boruto ni a Himawari. Le aterra pensarlo, solo imaginar que sus hijos no estarían en su vida, y se pregunta si realmente fue la decisión equivocada.

—¿Me merezco más que Hinata?

—Te mereces más que una felicidad a medias—Kakashi le toma suavemente el hombro, limitándose a descansar su mano ahí, en una señal de afecto que a Naruto le pesa un poco pero agradece.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Esas misiones esporádicas tuyas. Más que nada era el olor cuando regresabas. Estoy seguro que soy el único que lo pudo notar, pero después de eso no fue difícil sumar dos y dos.

—Soy el puto Hokage, y siento que aún no he aprendido nada. Mierda.

—¿Has pensado que van a hacer?

—¿Escondernos y ser cobardes? —dice sarcástico, sobándose los ojos con una mano—. ¿Qué mierda podemos hacer? Un divorcio…

No es que no lo haya pensado antes. Si bien, esta faceta de la relación entre Sasuke y él es relativamente nueva (y es relativo, en cuanto que no lo hicieron desde el principio, cuando Naruto solo quería tener un lazo con alguien y Sasuke le miraba y le extendía la mano), la no complementación y chispa que siempre buscó en alguien más nunca la encontró en Hinata. Tardó años en verlo, pero incluso antes de arriesgarse con Sasuke, Naruto podía sentir ese vacío entre su esposa y él, cómo poco a poco el abismo abarcaba más terreno y solo era por terquedad y amor a sus hijos que intentó no hacer la brecha más grande. Pero en realidad, si lo piensa con claridad, ahora son menos frecuentes las ocasiones que siente verdadera felicidad al llegar a su casa. Hinata no tiene la culpa, simplemente Hinata no es Sasuke.

Pero el divorcio, por otro lado, es un tema delicado. Si bien, incluso las parejas más reconocidas pueden fallar, él es el Hokage, es el líder a seguir y de cierta manera sabe que dar un buen ejemplo es primordial para los aldeanos, para todas aquellas miradas que le siguen con admiración, porque es el shinobi que los procura y dar una proyección de estabilidad es casi tan vital como ser verdaderamente fuerte.

Que en sí, su estabilidad emocional esté más que deficiente y se sienta en el filo del precipicio, no es algo que cada uno de los aldeanos deba saber.

—Un divorcio es un tema delicado para un Hokage—razona Naruto, no sabiendo ponerlo en mejores palabras.

—Me refería a Sakura, más bien. Sabes que no es estúpida y se va a dar cuenta.

 _Oh._

Bueno, esa es la otra perspectiva del escenario. Naruto no tiene que meditar mucho para saber qué va a ocurrir si tal situación llegara a suceder.

—Nos va a matar.

Y vaya que puede imaginárselo en su cabeza. No está al tanto del entrenamiento actual de Sakura, pero si tiene un tercio de parecido con Tsunade (que Naruto no lo va a descartar, porque Sakura aprendió todo lo bueno de la mujer cuando estuvo bajo su tutela) no se necesita demasiado entrenamiento para mantener en forma la descomunal fuerza bruta tan característica de ella. Que el Hokage muera a manos de su mejor amiga porque decidió empezar una aventura con su esposo, es un escándalo que Konoha y él se pueden ahorrar.

—Has aguantado sus golpes antes, no va a ser problema—Kakashi concilia, meneando una mano despreocupadamente—. Pero quizá no todo sea tan malo si sabes jugar tus cartas.

—Ya, y decirle que Sasuke y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace años va a disminuir la bronca.

—Eventualmente lo sabrá, y sería bueno que tengas una estrategia para ello.

—Mi estrategia es no dejarla golpear mi cabeza. Ni que la prensa se entere de nada.

—Una sabia decisión.

—Ugh, Kakashi-sensei—se queja el rubio antes de dejarse caer en la tierra, con las manos en la cara y lamentándose. Golpea con un puño el suelo y éste tiembla un poco alrededor de él, antes que Naruto regrese sus manos a su cabeza para estirarse el pelo. Sabe que la imagen es más que patética, pero malcriarse un poco suena como la mejor opción justo ahora.

Por su parte, Kakashi no pierde nota de todo, y cómo esa pequeña rabieta –si así se le puede llamar- es algo que el Hokage nunca hubiera pensado hacer, pero que Naruto no tendría problemas con montar en frente de su antiguo maestro y amigo. Si Kakashi debe reconocer algo bueno de todo el lío que sus dos ex estudiantes decidieron armar, es que tan siquiera ahora Naruto se parece más al adolescente testarudo y sonriente que llegó a Konoha después de tres años de ausencia y no al saco vacío que últimamente se sienta en la silla oficial. No fue difícil para alguien como él comenzar a notar cómo las sonrisas del rubio empezaron a ser apagadas y escasas. No es que pueda señalar exactamente en qué momento ocurrió, pero un día Kakashi miró a Naruto y no logró ver en él las ganas y felicidad que alguna vez le conoció.

Verlo dirigir la Aldea era ver cómo poco a poco el niño ruidoso, sencillo y honesto se apagaba y moría. Una idea que no solo Kakashi tiene y que comparte con más allegados del rubio de lo que preferiría. Verlo regresar de esas misiones donde veía a Sasuke, era verlo renacer un poco cada vez.

Kakashi fue honesto al decirlo. Naruto hace años que no se veía tan feliz. No se lo dirá, pero Kakashi duda que la reacción visceral que el rubio se imagina que tendría Sakura llegue a ocurrir. Aunque a Sasuke ya no lo pueda leer y francamente no lo conozca, Sakura y Naruto son una historia diferente. Es cierto que Sakura ama a Sasuke, pero ama también a Naruto, y sabe que bajo las circunstancias adecuadas, ella tomaría la noticia como lo que alguna vez tuvo que ser: el destino que ninguno de ellos pudo evitar.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera sido más fácil: no haberme casado con Hinata y haber tomado a Sasuke, o…—se queda callado un momento, ya con la manos echadas sobre su regazo y la vista hacia el frente—, o haberle dejado en claro al muy imbécil todo desde antes? Antes que la guerra, antes que Itachi y Orochimaru. Antes que el jodido examen chunnin.

—¿Desde hace tanto sabías lo que sentías por él?

Naruto le voltea a ver, y de una manera inexplicable su rostro se vuelve más joven, como si por un instante el peso que lleva en los hombros se esfumara. Kakashi le ve y piensa que quizá solo sean sus ojos, que ya no parecen nublados y que se suavizan justo cuando le dedica una sonrisa melancólica que parece llevar vidas enteras afilándose para ese momento.

—Si eso no era amor, entonces ¿qué fue?

Si alguien sabe de amor, debe ser Naruto. Porque ir hasta el fin del mundo por alguien no solo habla de amistad, pero de algo que corre más dentro, más profundo e inalcanzable. Y nadie jamás va a entender, piensa Kakashi. Nadie jamás les va a entender si no ven los ojos de Naruto al hablar de Sasuke, y la manera en que Uchiha siempre le localiza entre la multitud y le sigue con la mirada; cómo a veces Naruto dice su nombre, o cómo Sasuke suaviza su tono. Cómo se esperan y cómo se arrastran hacia el otro. Si eso no es amor, Kakashi tampoco sabe lo que es.

—Solo ustedes lo podrían saber.

Naruto no dice lo que piensa, no dice que le duele, que le ama y que está volviéndose loco. No dice la inquietud de los años, y cómo se odia a si mismo justo ahora por haber tomado todas las decisiones que no le llevaban a Sasuke cuando a éste ya lo tenía enfrente.

No lo dice, pero algo en su mente le asegura que Kakashi lo sabe, y que eso está bien.

Siente una mano colocarse sobre su cabeza y acariciarle el cabello. Naruto entierra su cara en sus brazos cruzados y se permite soltar la frustración a base de respiraciones profundas y lagrimas silenciosas. Kakashi se limita a estar ahí y si nota los ojos rojos de su Hokage cuando éste se levanta y le encara no lo demuestra. Naruto a veces piensa que jamás le va a estar suficientemente agradecido.

Es un momento terrible para pensarlo, pero justo ahí, con quien alguna vez fue su maestro y sobre lo que quedó como vestigio de su padre, Naruto extraña a Jiraiya de una manera desesperada. Quizá todo hubiera sido diferente si el viejo hubiera estado ahí para guiarlo y convencerlo de no tomar el camino equivocado, de asegurarle que Hinata no era lo que realmente deseaba, porque si alguien podía convencerlo de ello, ese fue su difunto maestro.

El sol está a punto de ponerse y Naruto no puede quitarse del pecho la sensación inquieta de querer ver a Sasuke. Es en momentos así, donde extrañarle duele tanto que le corta un poco la respiración. Es tan intenso que puede verse saltando entre los edificios, para escabullirse en la casa de los Uchiha, solo para poder verle, aunque sea de lejos, aunque no pueda hacer nada. Solo necesita verle un poco para que el nudo en su pecho se deshaga.

Naruto mira por el resquicio a Kakashi, que a su vez contempla el paisaje y los tonos naranjas en el cielo. Han llegado a ese momento incómodo en la conversación y Naruto no resuelve más que respirar profundo.

—Gracias—y no está seguro qué le agradece, pero solo puede pensar en ello, en ese gran sentimiento que le alberga al reflexionar que Kakashi se preocupa tanto por él, por ellos. Que siguen siendo sus estudiantes y jamás les dejará de pensar.

Por su parte, Kakashi le sonríe y se da la vuelta. Levanta la mano como despedida y Naruto se queda ahí, contemplando la villa y sintiendo, todo el dolor y el amor que colisionan en su pecho y que más de una vez le han quitado el sueño. Toma su decisión antes de que el sol se termine de ocultar, y se encuentra parado en frente de la casa de Sasuke cuando el cielo ya está pintado de azul oscuro.

* * *

 **N/A** : Así que, Kakashi sabe. Estaba considerando seriamente que el primero en saberlo "oficialmente" fuera él, Sakura o Shikamaru, pero creo que es justo que fuera Kakashi. Así que, si la platica les pareció medio extraña, a mi también (?) Lol, lo importante es que, como un tercero que conoce a ambos, Kakashi entiende que era prácticamente inevitable que estos dos terminaran juntos, y aunque es un amor rarito, les funciona.

Iba a publicar esto ayer, pero BUM, apagón Nacional. Wtf México. Aunque fue muy gracioso cantar la de Yuri en familia :v (okay, no).

Gracias por leer, y recuerden, no quemen una subestación de energía que luego cuatro Estados se quedan sin luz.

¿Cuántos más, Peña? ¿Cuántos más?

Pd. El gobierno de mi país no vale verga. Pero los memes están a toda madre.

 **~Shameblack~**

 _Con el apagón, qué cosas suceden, qué cosas suceden, con el apagón_

 _-Yuri,_ relatando como su papá la toqueteó. Viva la familia (?)


	8. VIII

**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título:** Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)  
 **Fandom** : Naruto  
 **Pareja** : Naruto/Sasuke  
 **Género** : Romance/Angst/Hurt!Comfort/Friendship/¿?  
 **Resumen** : Naruto está casado. Sasuke también lo está. Pero nada está bien.  
 **Advertencias:** Adulterio, deseos reprimidos ya realizados, Canon Divergence, me paso el tiempo por el arco del triunfo.

 **N/A:** Sad sex.

* * *

 **Detrás de la devastación (vuelve a salir el Sol)**

 **VIII**

 _Dedicado a todas las victimas del temblor en Oaxaca, Puebla, Morelos y Cd México, al igual que los damnificados por los huracanes en Chiapas. Nuestro apoyo está con ustedes._

Sasuke abre la puerta de su casa porque probablemente lo ha sentido, y la ceja enarcada dice todas las preguntas que él no hará. Naruto se acerca, y en un segundo sabe que la casa aún está sola y sin contratiempos empuja a Sasuke dentro, y cierra la puerta.

Están parados en el recibidor de la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke ahora le mira con algo parecido a la preocupación y Naruto quiere quitarse la piel a tirones, entre desesperación y alegría. Sasuke está a punto de preguntarle qué pasa, pero Naruto le agarra con fuerza de la cara y le besa. Es más una colisión de labios, hasta que se deciden a algo más suave. Luego Naruto le empuja hasta que dan contra una pared y se pega lo más que puede, le lleva las manos hasta la cintura y aprieta con sus dedos, como si con ello pudiera cerciorarse que Sasuke está ahí, y no se irá. La desesperación le bulle en la sangre y no comprende exactamente de donde viene, o por qué está ahí, pero la siente como una fiebre enloquecedora, y cuando Sasuke le toca la cara con dedos fríos se mitiga un poco la sensación.

Recuerda la conversación con Kakashi, cómo todo está balanceándose de una cuerda muy fina y delicada. Piensa en no tener a Sasuke y el dolor es tan abrupto que le sorprende y le hace dejar de besarle. Sasuke le mira extrañado, mientras con su pulgar le acaricia la mandíbula.

—Simplemente…—quiere explicarse, pero la voz se le corta. Sasuke le besa entonces, suave al inicio y después con agresividad. Enreda sus dedos en su rubio cabello y estira hasta que escucha a Naruto quejarse. Sasuke no comprende qué sucede, por qué Naruto parece a punto de quebrarse, por qué ha venido a buscarle al peor punto de encuentro, pero le importa un carajo. No le importa mientras pueda besarle y sentir el peso del cuerpo de Naruto atraparlo contra la pared. El beso se vuelve aún más frenético y en un segundo Sasuke tiene sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, mientras éste le besa lo que puede de su cuello y canta su nombre por lo bajo, una letanía que solo logra ponerle los pelos de punta a Sasuke.

—La habitación—dice entre suspiros y besos desesperados. Sasuke no sabe qué hizo que Naruto llegara a su puerta, pero ahora no lo puede dejar ir. No puede siquiera imaginarse alejar a Naruto, no cuando siente la necesidad de meterse bajo su piel, de volver a tocarle hasta que le sangren los dedos, los labios, el alma entera.

Para Naruto es un logro cuando lo más que llegan es a la sala, porque en verdad la idea de hacerlo justo ahí, en la entrada, no se le escapó de la mente. Ni siquiera han llegado al sillón cuando Sasuke ya le está desabrochando el pantalón, y lo mejor que Naruto puede hacer bajo las circunstancias es acostarse en el piso y jalarle la ropa a Sasuke hasta que puede meter una mano en el pantalón y tocarle. No es que precisamente su idea inicial hubiera sido terminar con algo sexual, porque honestamente Naruto se hubiera conformado con verlo a lo lejos, pero tener a Sasuke, poder tocarle, poder asegurarse que ambos están juntos y aguantando, le apacigua la mortificación que es este hueco en su estómago.

Sasuke suelta un suspiro y con dedos temblorosos logra bajarse hasta los muslos el pantalón. Naruto ni lo piensa cuando se hinca hasta poder tomarle en la boca, sin besos de anticipación ni juegos. De un movimiento Naruto deja a Sasuke hundirse hasta su garganta y en cualquier otra situación el rubio se burlaría por el sonido que se le escapa a Uchiha, pero justo ahora solo logra ponerse más duro en su propia ropa. Con una mano toma de la base a Sasuke mientras la otra le busca la boca hasta poder meter dos dedos.

Si tuvieran el tiempo, o la paciencia, Sasuke lamería esos dedos como si fueran el miembro de Naruto. Muy lento y se aseguraría de hacerlo lo más sensual posible, con un montón de contacto visual que llevarían al desquicio al pobre rubio. Pero ahora, con la ansiedad de hacerlo ya, y el nervio de que alguien llegue, tiempo y paciencia son lo último en su mente. Sasuke se dedica e lubricar lo más que puede los dedos, dejando la saliva colectarse lo suficiente para poder embarrarla eficientemente. De un momento a otro Naruto retira su mano de su boca y sin aviso alguno presiona un dedo hasta hacerlo entrar.

Sasuke no va a decirle que esto no estaba previsto, y que es una mala idea. Lo que va a hacer es terminar de bajarse los pantalones para poder abrirse más de piernas y dificultar menos el trabajo. Naruto aún se la está mamando cuando de improvisto mete dos dedos y le causa a Sasuke algo parecido a un colapso, entre la incomodidad repentina y el placer. Aún no está suficientemente preparado, pero así es mejor, se dice. Qué mejor que hacerlo tosco en su casa, esperando por la pronta llegada de Sakura o su hija.

—Así, ya, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? — Naruto tiene saliva escurriéndole por el mentón y Sasuke se la quita con el pulgar, para luego abrirle la boca y repasarle un poco los dientes y luego su labio.

—Sabes que me gusta rudo.

Naruto no discute más y se escupe en la mano para lubricarse un poco. Sasuke le toma de la nuca y lo acerca para besarle, hasta que siente la punta del miembro de Naruto rozarle.

—Te va a doler.

—Sí.

Naruto le mira con una intensidad abrumadora, porque esto es. Sasuke está hecho para él, para complementarlo, para corresponderle el amor que nadie más puede llenar. Para dejarlo doler y estar de acuerdo, y amarlo por sobre eso. Sasuke le mira tan seguro, y Naruto sabe que nunca nadie más le va a comprender así.

Por su parte, Sasuke se molestaría por la falta de lubricación, si no fuera porque de alguna manera le excita más saber que nada fue preparado y que puede hacer nacer esas ganas desquiciadas en Naruto en cualquier momento. No le importa que duela, porque así es como siente todo, con un poco de dolor mezclado. Naruto le duele como pocas cosas lo han hecho, entre ellas su hermano. No sabe amar sin sufrimiento y si lo que debe de dolerle ahora sólo es físico, por Sasuke es más que bienvenido. Así que, como parte de algún tipo de autoflagelación, de un movimiento Sasuke provoca que Naruto entre casi por completo.

—Joder, no hagas eso—le gruñe Naruto, que tiene ambas manos a los costados su cabeza y respira como si estuviera corriendo—. Te vas a lastimar.

—Yo te voy a lastimar si te quedas quieto—y no es que no duela, pero saber que es Naruto quien le lastima lo vuelve un poco loco, en el buen sentido—. Estoy bien, idiota.

Naruto no le contesta, pero hace como le es pedido y pronto Sasuke tiene que morderse los labios porque duele, pero duele tan bien, y puede sentir a Naruto en todos lados, entre sus piernas, en su cabeza, en su cuello donde le muerde. Puede sentirle en cada poro y en cada respiración. Si debe de morir que sea así, que sea con Naruto queriéndole y haciéndole daño al mismo tiempo, con el olor de su piel rodeándole y sus manos apretándolo. Que sea con besos casi-dados y labios que rozan, con ojos que le perforan y le aman desde la infinidad. A Sasuke se le mueve el cabello de la cara y no puede evitarlo, mirar a Naruto con el Rinnegan, y no debería de ser así de íntimo, pero lo es.

Naruto solo puede ver a Sasuke y sentir su pecho achicarse. Debería ser raro mantener por tanto tiempo el contacto visual en medio del sexo, pero para Naruto solo intensifica las sensaciones, y ver el Rinnegan, saber que le mira desde la oscuridad del tiempo le enciende de una forma que no es normal. Ve el otro ojo de Sasuke y se pierde en su eternidad, en el pozo sin fondo que es para él, que le ahoga y le quita el aliento. Sasuke es la constante que jamás pudo descifrar y es la única persona a la que le duele amar. Pero supone que eso está bien, que quererle, extrañarle y estar al borde de la locura por todo ese tumulto de sentimientos es lo normal para ellos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta Sasuke en un murmuro, y con su mano le toca la cara hasta quitarle una lágrima.

Naruto entierra el rostro en su cuello y le besa debajo de la oreja. Piensa en cómo pueden hacer daño a más personas, solo por tener este tipo de momentos, y embiste más fuerte, le muerde con más ganas y acalla los sollozos. Sasuke se deja y le entiende en su propia manera, le gruñe su nombre y le traza la espalda con los dedos. Naruto no necesita decirle que hacer, no necesita explicarse para que Sasuke le haga sentir justo como necesita, como si ese precipicio en el que se la están jugando no fuera temible. Cree escuchar algo parecido a un quejido adolorido, y teme porque haya lastimado a Sasuke, pero teme más porque sea él quien lo hizo, porque se siente roto, perdido, como un barco en altamar sin estrellas para guiarse. Sasuke le toma la cara y lo hace verle. Y es entonces que Naruto lo considera, para qué necesita estrellas si le tiene a él, su oscuro cielo personal, el abismo que le hace sentir más en casa que cualquier otra cosa. Para qué necesita a alguien más, si le tiene a él.

Naruto le besa, ahogando los sollozos y la pena en sus labios, luego en su cuello. Sasuke le ama en silencio. Por un momento más en su historia están juntos en la infinidad.

Sasuke le besa la sien cuando siente a Naruto temblar, y le aprieta aún más contra su cuello, sintiendo todas las lagrimas resbalarle. Sasuke duele porque siente el propio dolor de Naruto, aunque no sepa exactamente que le hiere a él. Sasuke le siente, y si pudiera él cargar con el sufrimiento de ambos lo haría sin pensarlo, porque es una inmensidad y Naruto no se merece tenerlo.

Sasuke cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, un sonido casi mudo en su garganta.

Haría tantas cosas por Naruto. Se arrancaría su otro brazo, daría sus ojos y su vida entera por él. Se iría de la aldea o se quedaría mil años; daría su apellido, y todo lo que tiene. Le daría su alma si Naruto se lo pidiera, y Sasuke no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Le daría todo, con tal de verlo feliz. Y es alarmante la certeza que tiene en cuanto a ello, cómo sus ideales de cuando adolescente han cambiado tanto, y esta villa que lo despreció y que después se propuso cambiar para mejor ya solo es un sobrante en su memoria, porque Naruto es el verso que jamás va a poder completar, y es la métrica que siempre encaja sin proponérselo y Sasuke le escribiría mil sonetos si supiera hacerlo, porque tanto dolor alcanzan para más de una vida de lamentaciones en papel.

Ambos se quedan quietos, pero Sasuke se asegura de no dejarle ir, de mantenerle enterrado en su cuello hasta que todo haya pasado, hasta que Naruto se haya drenado por completo. Le importa una mierda si Sakura llega de su turno en el hospital, o si Sarada decide regresar a casa. Solo le importa que Naruto esté bien, que deje de temblar entre sus brazos y estar tan frágil.

—Sasuke…—es un hilo de voz que le rompe el corazón, porque hace mucho que no había escuchado a Naruto tan perdido y adolorido. Como un niño. Sasuke le abraza aún más fuerte.

—Estoy aquí. Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Y piensa, si esto no es amor, entonces ¿qué será?

Naruto le respira directo sobre la piel, y después de otros segundos y una respiración profunda se calma lo suficiente como para deslindarse de su cuello y verlo a los ojos. Sabe que tiene una cara más que patética, que tiene el rostro sonrojado y los parpados hinchados de llorar, pero supone que no hay persona en quien más confíe para verle en momentos de tal vulnerabilidad. Sasuke le repasa con la yema de los dedos el contorno de su cara y con su sola mirada le pregunta qué ha sucedido. Naruto prefiere levantarse de encima de Sasuke y sentarse a su lado, mientras en movimientos lentos se reacomoda la ropa y un poco el cabello. No sabe exactamente cómo explicar lo que sucedió, o que lo orilló a venir a buscarle hasta su casa, a hundirse tan desesperadamente en él. Su cabeza es un caos que ni siquiera él mismo quiere ponerse a desenredar.

Así que opta por lo más sencillo.

—Kakashi sabe.

No tiene que mirarle para saber que Sasuke lo ha comprendido, que piensa que ahora hay una complicación más en sus vidas y es un factor que aún no tienen dilucidado, que no saben cómo afectara realmente en este lío que es su existencia. Sin embargo, Uchiha se queda tirado en el suelo, con el cabello cayéndole suavemente a los lados de su cara y los pantalones olvidados. Naruto debería sentirse molesto que aún así, Sasuke se vea tan bien y en control, pero lo único que siente es afecto y una sonrisa se le escapa al rostro.

—Bueno, era de esperarse. No es estúpido—gira la cabeza y le mira—. ¿Algo importante que te haya dicho?

—Se disculpó—se rasca la mejilla—. Cree que era su deber hacerme ver que casarme con Hinata no era buena idea. Que tú eras la opción correcta.

Sasuke le observa detenidamente, mientras afuera escuchan a un vendedor ambulante gritar sus ofertas y a una pandilla de niños correr por la calle. Naruto no sabe interpretar la situación, y poco a poco vuelve a sentirse frenético y asustado.

—¿Tú lo crees?, ¿crees que soy la opción correcta?

Y bueno, podía esperarse muchas cosas, pero realmente no esa pregunta. Quizá, si a un Naruto de dieciséis años le hubieran preguntado lo mismo, hubiera respondido que Sasuke siempre será la opción correcta, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero a un Naruto adulto, nombrado Hokage, la respuesta se le dificulta más. Comprende lo que de adolescente no, y esto es que, mientras ama a Sasuke como nunca ha amado a nadie más, esto no provoca que sea la opción correcta. Hablando diplomáticamente, quizá Sasuke no sería la opción correcta, a diferencia de Hinata. Los Hyūga son un clan fuerte, representativo de la villa, tener su apoyo no solo da fuerza al Hokage, pero también confianza. Sasuke, el desertor traidor reivindicado, es un asunto completamente opuesto. Hablando de herencia, estar con Sasuke le imposibilita tener hijos por su propia cuenta. Hinata le ha dado a sus dos hijos, futuros ninja de elite, mientras que Sasuke no podría darle nada, como Naruto tampoco a él. Sin embargo, hablando de lo más fundamental -y que Naruto ciertamente había ignorado por muchos años-, Sasuke es la única persona que le hace verdaderamente feliz. Es un arrogante hijo de puta, egocéntrico y creído, pero también la única persona que Naruto puede leer como a la palma de su mano, y quien le entiende sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sasuke es quien había dado algo de luz a sus días grises y monótonos, y de cierta manera, el responsable de que no hubiera caído en la depresión. Quizá como Hokage, Sasuke no es la opción correcta; pero como Naruto, es la única opción que quiere.

—Creo que eres todo lo que siempre voy a necesitar. Eres mi alma gemela, y me volvería loco si no te tuviera.

—Yo no te hubiera dado hijos.

—No, pero ahora que los tengo ¿crees que soy un buen padre? Aún no estoy completamente seguro cómo es que Boruto no me odia, y por qué Hinata aún no me pide el divorcio. De Himawari, es casi una desconocida para mí.

—Mi hija fue a buscarme y en lugar de reconocerla pensé que era el enemigo. Estuve a punto de asesinarla.

—¿Estamos compitiendo para ver quién es peor padre? Porque déjame decirte que de niño, esto sería lo último en mi lista de cosas por las cuales retarte.

—Esta es la única cosa en la que no me importaría que ganaras, dobe.

—Teme.

—También eres mi opción correcta—confiesa de pronto Uchiha, aún tirado en el suelo semidesnudo, mirando el techo.

Naruto abre la boca pero se queda callado. Ser románticos no es su estilo, más bien pelear hasta la muerte y confesarse a trompicones entre sangre y gritos, así que no es sorpresa que después de tantos años aún ahora Naruto no sepa qué decir. Supone que Sasuke realmente no espera que el rubio le conteste algo, porque hace tiempo que dejaron de vivir de ilusiones y se conocen demasiado bien para eso. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que Naruto quiera responderle, aunque las palabras no le salgan, aunque quiera gritar que le ama. Así que razona que valen más las acciones que las palabras, por lo que se agacha y le besa en la comisura de la boca, hasta que Sasuke voltea la cara y el beso se vuelve más real. No puede encontrar las fuerzas para decirle todo lo que piensa, pero si para intentar dejarlo ver en ese beso, que es lento y lánguido, con toda la pasión de las cenizas que en su momento ardieron en gloria. Quiere que sepa que siempre, que desde antes de saberlo, que hasta después de morir. Que Sasuke siempre será para él, y él para Sasuke.

—¿Por qué viniste? —pregunta Sasuke, con las mejillas un poco calientes. Se reprocha después de haberlo dicho, porque no está seguro si Naruto quiere hablar de ello, o si él quiere saber la razón. Sabe que el que Kakashi sepa no es motivo suficiente para hacer que Uzumaki camine hasta su puerta y le saque el alma a base de besos, pero no está seguro si es mejor saberlo o no.

Naruto por su parte le sonríe, como si le doliera pero le quisiera aún más, y probablemente es así y Sasuke debería estar más acostumbrado, pero no lo está y sigue siendo difícil poder comprenderlo todo.

—Porque me duelen tú y nuestras estúpidas decisiones. La vida es una mierda y no puedo dejar de quererte, ni siquiera cuando todo está en contra.

Se quedan callados y Sasuke por fin se sienta y comienza a ponerse la ropa. No se ha abrochado por completo los pantalones cuando se detiene y voltea a verle, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Y eres nuevo o qué? ¿Cuándo algo ha estado a nuestro favor?

La noche está tranquila y ellos se sonríen en la tenue oscuridad de la sala. Nadie nunca va a conocer de esto, piensan. Nadie va a saber lo mucho que Naruto le ama ahora, o cuánto es que Sasuke se desvive por él. Se vuelven a besar y sabe a despedida, pero la mitad de sus besos son así.

Se levantan del suelo y Naruto desaparece de pronto, dejando a su paso una estela de humo suave, que Sasuke podría tocar si levantara su mano.

Algún día quizá todo esté a su favor, pero no hoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** En realidad, no tengo mucho que decir del capítulo, puesto que estos últimos días mi mente y mi corazón han estado en México y los sismos ocurridos.

Si a alguien le interesa, no, yo no estuve en los sismos porque soy del norte, pero cualquier mexicano -y quizá no solo los mexicanos- ha visto los videos del sismo de este pasado 19 de septiembre. Somos un país sangrante y que sufre, pero puedo decir que sé que vamos a sanar.

Si no tenías idea de lo que ocurrió, un sismo de 7.1 tuvo su epicentro en Morelos, y llegó muy fuerte a la Cd de México. 50 Edificios se derrumbaron, entre ellos la escuela Rébsamen.

Amo a mi país, y me duele ver todo lo que está pasando, pero me calma el corazón saber que somos unidos y solidarios.

Si estuviste en el sismo, espero que estés bien, que tus seres queridos estén bien, y que si perdiste algo solo haya sido material. Espero que la ayuda no se acabe, que el gobierno deje de ser una mierda y suelten el dinero que la gente necesita. Si eres mexicano de zonas no afectadas, dona ayuda, pero hazlo dentro de dos o tres semanas, cuando los centros de acopio comiencen a mermar sus inventarios.

Quiero que sepas que todos tus paisanos estamos contigo. Que todos queremos ayudar. Todo va a pasar, y las cosas vendrán a mejor. Volveremos a caminar, de eso estoy segura.

#FuerzaMéxico

Hoy, solo soy una regiomontana que te apoya todo lo que puede


End file.
